Warui Yume
by AnoNimo96
Summary: -Un mal sueño- Que extraño… ¿Cómo todo terminó así? Yo, que por fin me sentía en la sima del mundo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué algo tan simple te puede destruir por completo? Lo que más amas… puede ser el arma más cruel y despiadada. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero si es con dolor con lo que me pagan, ¿no debería ser igual? que injusto... Advertencias: Futanari, You harem, RikoYou.
1. Chapter 1

Que extraño… ¿Cómo todo terminó así? Yo, que por fin me sentía en la sima del mundo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué algo tan simple te puede destruir por completo? Lo que más amas… puede ser el arma más cruel y despiadada.

Finalmente me di cuenta…

-You-chan… ¿Cuánto más piensas tardar? – mi mejor amiga de la infancia me esperaba ya exasperada, debíamos apresurarnos, pero, mi mirada no paraba de centrarse en un punto fijo, en específico, la central de autobuses que muy a lo lejos divisaba gracias a mis binoculares.

Siempre me gustó visitar desde temprano la casa de mi amiga los fines de semana en que podemos volver un rato, para desde ahí ver esa central y pensar… "en verdad sólo vienen de visita ¿eh?". Siempre espero el día en que la llegada de uno de esos autobuses cambie mi rutina. Quizás es un capricho, pero lo sueño.

-Perdón, perdón. Es hora de irnos. – dejando de lado mis expectativas, tome mi mochila lista para salir a la escuela junto con Chika.

-You-chan… eres muy soñadora. ¡Eres increíble! – me decía. Chika Takami, la conozco desde uff… siempre hemos estado juntas. Ella es una chica bastante alegre, hiperactiva, que se impresiona con facilidad y trata de darte un buen día viendo el lado positivo a todo, sin importar lo que suceda.

-¿E-eso crees? – mientras esperábamos el autobús que nos llevaría a nuestra escuela, ella se había acercado más de la cuenta. Teníamos tanta confianza que esto se podría considerar normal… o eso piensa ella.

Es normal que después de tanto tiempo a su lado me haya enamorado de ella ¿cierto? Como en cualquier otro cliché. Ella siempre me hace sentir bien con sus torpezas, ¿por qué siempre debo arruinar los buenos momentos con mis tontos sentimientos? En fin, ha sido así durante los últimos tres años aproximadamente, actualmente nos encontramos en segundo grado de preparatoria, por lo tanto llevo enamorada antes de entrar a dicha escuela.

Llegó el autobús, subimos y partimos al destino de cada semana. Uranohoshi, una pequeña escuela en la sima de una montaña, gran prestigio en la ciudad por su historia y patrimonio. Es una escuela bastante acogedora, teniendo como punto fuerte su equipo de natación, al cual pertenezco. Es una escuela privada, por lo cual tiene dormitorios y todas esas cosas para que los alumnos vivan en la escuela, sólo de vez en cuando nos dejan salir en fines de semana. Llegamos, y como de costumbre nos dirigimos a nuestro salón sin ninguna prisa.

-¡Oh! Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan.

-¡Es Yohane!

-Buen día~. – por el camino nos encontramos a el "trio de primero". Todas son unas chicas tranquilas, a excepción de Yo…¿Hane? Ella tiene esa apariencia de creer ser un ángel caído, es tierna. Las otras dos son bastante tímidas, pero eso no les quita su encanto.

Conocimos a estas personas en nuestra búsqueda por la escuela, todas pasaban malos momentos con la sociedad, con eso de no encajar. Finalmente después de mucho tratar logramos volvernos todas grandes amistades, pues finalmente ellas lograron encontrar un lugar donde ser ellas mismas gracias a nosotras. De hecho, gracias a ellas conocimos de igual forma a tres personas de último grado. Kanan, es otra de nuestras amigas de la infancia, que después de que su padre cayera enfermo, ella tuvo que hacer se cargo de su negocio familiar, dejando de la sus estudios por un tiempo. Dia, es la hermana mayor de Ruby, quien de cierta forma nos odiaba ligeramente, nunca entendí porqué. Ella francamente era muy seria, ocultaba grandes cosas. Finalmente Mari O'hara, bueno, ella es muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿picara? Tiene un toque muy juguetón y extravagante, ella viene del extranjero y tiene aquel toque inglés marcado.

Ellas tuvieron un rose en su amistad quebrándola por completo, era triste de ver. Ruby nos contó que quizás tenga que ver con problemas amorosos que tuvieron tras un tiempo. Nadie lo sabrá más que ellas. Afortunadamente Chika se entrometió ante todo y logró que se reconciliaran. Ahora se podría decir que todas estamos en paz.

Saludamos a quienes nos íbamos encontrando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestra aula. Todas se encontraban aún platicando, el profesor aún no llegaba.

-¿La vieron? Creo que una nueva alumna vendrá a Uranohoshi.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que sea intercambio?

-No lo sé, pero dicen que es bastante linda. – escuchaba tras los murmullos de los demás aquella conversación que logró captar mi atención. ¿Alguien nuevo?

-Parece que si, You-chan – Miré a mi amiga impresionada, ella sólo soltó una risilla.

-Es muy fácil saber lo que piensas, You-chan.

-¿S-si? – si fuera tan fácil… ¿¡entonces puede saber que me g-gusta?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te sonrojas de la nada? Pareces tomate. – se burló. Uff… estuvo cerca… creo.

-C-como sea, Chika-chan, ¿crees que en verdad venga alguien nuevo?

-Tal vez, en cualquier caso ¡debemos encargarnos de mostrarle la escuela nosotras! No podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos~

-Muy cierto - ¿¡Cuánto más debo sufrir!? En verdad que la amo… esa sonrisa, ese brillo…

-¡Podríamos invitarla a nuestro dormitorio!

-Si~ - Alto… ¿Qué? ¡No! Mi cuarto único con Chika…

El profesor ingresó sin decir nada, todas estábamos expectantes hacia él. Nuestras ilusiones de una nueva alumna se fueron cuando el profesor comenzó su clase sin preocupaciones. Esto muy al fondo me decepciono.

-¿Hm? Oh cierto, ¿ya estás lista? – el profesor hablaba, aparentemente había alguien tras la puerta que no lográbamos ver. – Bien clase, les presento a su nueva integrante. Puede pasar. – un leve brillo se vio aparecer en cada una de nosotras, en especial en mi. Quizás finalmente llegó el día en que esto cambie mi vida, quizás, quizás… no, no, no, estoy exagerando.

Por la puerta se veía una bella y larga cabellera rojiza. La chica en sí se veía alta, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados color ámbar, su gesto de gentileza y serenidad, todo la hacía ver… extraña… N-no me malinterpreten, extraña en un buen sentido…

-Buenos días, me llamo Sakurauchi Riko. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes. – dio una leve sonrisa e hizo una reverencia. Se veía realmente tranquila, a pesar que muchas murmuraban cosas suyas, entre ellas escuchaba que en realidad se esperaban algo más.

-Bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentas de tu traslado?

-Yo… vengo de Tokyo, vine de intercambio. – No sé si alguien más lo notó, pero, ella ocultaba algo, como si no quisiera dar más detalles acerca del tema.

-Bien, gracias. Puedes sentarte… junto a Watanabe. – ella buscaba con la mirada el lugar indicado. Al ser mencionado mi nombre, alce mi mano. Ella se dirigió sin más al lugar a mi lado.

Las clases pasaron, era ya hora del descanso de medio día.

-¡Hola!~ - Chika se acercó a la nueva. Ya lo presentía, así que simplemente observe lo que sucedía.

-H-hola…

-Me llamo Takami Chika, pero puedes simplemente decirme Chika-chan. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras? – Chika se acercaba cada vez más a ella con mucha energía. Disimula You disimula.

-C-Chika-chan, no deberías acercarte tanto… - ¡Rayos! Eso sonó como si pensara que es un bicho raro.

-¿Eh? Pero You-chan, yo sólo quiero conocerla – ahora volvía a referirse a ella – Debió haber sido difícil dejar Tokyo. ¡Nosotras haremos que te sientas a gusto aquí como si fuera Tokyo!

Ella se levantó abrupta mente de su asiento, dejando a Chika algo confusa.

-¡Lo siento! – sin más se fue del lugar haciendo sólo una reverencia.

Mis ojos no dejaban de seguir el camino por donde se fue. Es algo raro, pero al igual que Chika… me gustaría conocerla.

-Sigámosla

-¿¡Qué!? Chika-chan, te vas a ver algo acosadora. Lo que menos queremos es incomodarla... – No me escuchó, sólo se fue.

Una punzada llegó en mi corazón, ¿por qué soy tan posesiva con ella? salí en búsqueda de ella, odiaba estar sin ella a pesar de que tengo cierta popularidad con la chicas de aquí, sin ella se sentía solitario.

Pasé por cada rincón de la escuela, pero no hallaba a ninguna de esas dos. Me quedé sentada en el tronco de un árbol en cima de una pequeña colina. Me deje caer, y sólo la brisa del viento me acompañaba, o eso pensaba. Tras de mi escuchaba una melodiosa voz cantar ligeramente una canción que desconocía; "es hermosa" pensé con tan sólo escuchar. De forma inconsciente me levante y seguí la voz, sólo tuve que rodear el árbol para encontrar a la propietaria de tan hermosa voz.

-¿Sakurauchi-san? – me sorprendió el verla ahí, y al parecer ella también le sorprendió verme. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a huir de nuevo, pero instintivamente la tome de su brazo deteniéndola.

-L-lo siento – dijo con la cabeza baja mientras sus movimiento se volvían bruscos tratando de soltarse.

-¿Lo siento? O-oye tranquila. – por su forcejeo mi mente no pensó bien en lo que hacía, así que para calmar sus movimientos la gire hacia mi y la acorrale en el mismo tronco del árbol. – Vamos cálmate… ¿ah?

Por la posición ella comenzaba a sonrojarse, yo tenía su rostro directamente viendo el mío. No me podía mover, esos ojos me lo impedían; ella transmitía temor, pero no por lo recién sucedido… me transmitía algo que me atraía directamente. Ella parecía de igual forma no poder parar de verme. Es extraño. Estuvimos un largo tiempo así, mirándonos fijamente, pero por inercia quise ser yo quien hablara primero una vez que ella estaba ya tranquila.

-Hey, ¿por qué huyes? – pregunte.

-Yo… no huyo – dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no has dejado que las personas se acerquen a ti? ¿Algo te aterra? – mis palabras ya no eran controladas por mi, salían tal cual querían.

-N-no puedo decirte… -seguía sin ser sincera.

-Es porque recién nos conocemos ¿cierto? Descuida lo entiendo – lentamente fui liberándola del agarre – deberías confiar más en los demás, mas en ti misma.

-Tu no puedes saber lo que pienso…

-Claro que si, tus ojos te delatan – tratando de darle apoyo le brinde una sonrisa pequeña. – no deberías sentirte tan mal, ¿por qué no tratas de conseguir alguien para ser tu soporte?

-No quiero atormentar a alguien con mis problemas

-Nadie se atormenta con los problemas de un amigo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Al fin y al cabo, es un nuevo lugar, hay nuevas personas… ¿Qué dices? Mínimo un intento… - sus ojos brillaron radiantemente.

Para nuestra desgracia el fin al receso se había indicado, ella y yo volvimos juntas al aula en un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

Todo paso tan rápido… ese fue el inició de mi tortura.

Nunca se lo mencione a nadie, y a pesar de estar todo el tiempo con Chika, o pasar mucho rato en traje de baño, mi anatomía es diferente a las demás chicas. Afortunadamente nadie lo ha notado, he logrado pasar desapercibida.

Después de aquel suceso Riko, Chika y yo comenzamos una nueva amistad. Chika fue bastante insistente con Riko, quien increíblemente cedió muy rápido ante ella. En mi caso preferimos ir lento, nos conocíamos mutuamente cada vez que se daba la ocasión, a pesar de ser constantemente presionadas por Chika.

Riko sabe tocar a la perfección el piano y resulta ser que aquel miedo tan impotente en Riko era el hecho de creer haber perdido parte de si misma, de no lograr brillar. Nosotras como buenas amigas le hicimos ver que si ella se lo proponía podía volver a escuchar ese canto que por siempre la inspiraba, encendimos esa chispa que en ella se había perdido, logrando escuchar así al océano, logrando así volver a brillar. Ella se volvió agradecida con nosotras, el comienzo de nuestra amistad nació con ese sentir de gratitud, así que cedió ante la petición de estar en nuestro dormitorio, ya que estos se dividen para un máximo de cuatro personas.

Aún así el sentimiento que tenía ante Riko siguió a un grado inexplicable en el que inclusive prefería prestarle atención a ella que a Chika, priorizaba de vez en cuando el sentir hacia Riko, que el sentir hacia Chika. Aún así claramente la amaba, era inevitable, y como siempre, mi posesividad dejaba más que en claro los celos que tenía a causa de la cercanía que tenía Chika y Riko, es que simplemente era tan… ¡agh! ¿Por qué Chika no podía dejarla en paz?

Honestamente hubiera preferido que todo se quedara así, en una línea intermedia entre un amor adolescente, una obsesión, y un verdadero sentimiento. Después de aquellos días nada fue igual… para nadie.

¿Serías capaz de verme con los mismos ojos?

 **Continuará…**

 **amiguitos míos n.n se que no debería empesar un nuevo fic :v es más, debería estar escribiendo Black passion o los otros que tengo jeje, peeeero... este fic llevo preparándolo desde hace tiempo, y la verdad ya tengo varios capítulos escritos. Además me escudo ante el hecho de que si escribí Black passion, pero desgraciadamente se perdio mi archivo y con ello mi inspiración :,v**

 **Bien, con esto dicho, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	2. El comienzo ¿duele?

Como un día normal, el molesto sonido de un despertador sonaba a todo lo que daba. Comenzamos la semana, lunes nuevamente. Como siempre y siguiendo la rutina, fui la primera en despertar para así ser la primera en bañarse. Por donación de los hoteles O'hara, la escuela aportaba baños exclusivos por cada habitación, al ser así estos tenían un aspecto de ducha occidentales, por lo tanto esa era mi razón por la cual quería ser la primera en ducharse.

No daré más datos a cerca de nuestro despertar, es como en cualquier lugar. Nos bañamos, nos vestimos, y salimos hacia los comedores por nuestro desayuno. Olvido mencionar que aproximadamente me despierto a las 5:30, nuestras clases comienzan a las 8:00, así que el tiempo restante nos basta para comer algo y platicar un ratillo. Una vez las tres listas, corrimos a la cafetería, los lunes si llegas temprano la cocinera te regala un pequeño pastelito~, por eso quisimos llegar más temprano de lo normal.

-Lunes de nuevo ¿eh? – dijo con pereza mientras tomaba un bocado del pastelillo mi buena amiga Chika.

-Vean el punto bueno, esta semana se realizará el festival de la escuela, prácticamente no tendremos clases. -dije con positivismo.

-Claro, claro. Para ustedes, seguramente yo seré la encargada de elaborar materiales para el festival.- Dijo ahora con un tierno puchero.

-¿Volviste a reprobar? – con una cara incrédula, Riko habló. - ¿Cuántas materias fueron ahora? ¿2?

-Ejeje… en realidad… fueron 3 – Una enorme gota bajo de nuestras sienes acompañada de una sonrisa incomoda de mi parte.

Ese es el castigo por reprobar aquí, te dan el encargó de manejar todo lo solicitado para algún evento, claro que si solo repruebas una podrás tener ayuda, pero en este caso… Chika tendrá que ser muy fuerte.

-¡Chika! – a lo lejos escuchamos su llamado, buscamos a quien la llamaba, para encontrarnos así al ángel caído. – Tu también reprobaste 3 materias ¿no es así? – ella sólo asintió - ¡Yes! No estaré sola en las preparaciones, Vamos no tenemos tiempo.

-¡Eh! ¿Tan rápido? E-espera, nos vemos Riko-chan, You-chaan~ - decía a lo lejos, pues había sido arrastrada por Yoshiko.

-Mou… ¿Eso era necesario? – preguntó Riko.

-Al parecer sí. – oímos el toque que indicaba el comienzo de clase, nos apresuramos a comer y sin más nos dirigimos hasta el aula.

Por el mismo evento, el día de hoy sólo tendríamos dos clases de cinco que comúnmente tenemos. Ya que Chika no estaría, opté por invitar a Riko a estar conmigo en el festival. No es algo que me interese, pero tampoco me desagrada; ella aceptó gustosa. Quizás pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarme más a ella.

.

-Mou ¡Yoshiko-chan! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí tan temprano? Sabes que debo preparar algo muy importante hoy~ - mientras tomaba uno que otro objeto para ordenarlo, Chika hacía un puchero.

-No iba a dejar que no hicieras nada sólo por un capricho tuyo, si nos ayudamos acabaremos más rápido. – Decía la menor con exasperación. - ¿Hm? Por cierto, ¿Qué es aquello que tienes planeado para querer terminar antes? No es normal que mi pequeño demonio se esfuerce por acabar algo que no le gusta.

-Ejeje… verás, h-hoy finalmente se lo diré… - se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo mientras un ligero sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas.

-¿Decirle? ¿Qué cosa, a quién?

-A-ah, bueno… Riko-chan…

-¿Riri? – pensó, tardó en caer en cuenta, pero finalmente entendió - ¿¡Vas a decirle que te gusta!?

-Tehe… - hizo un giño la peli naranja – En realidad… llevo tiempo planeándolo, creo que desde que la conocí no he podido parar de pensar en ella. En verdad me gusta.

-O-oh, e-entiendo… - con pesadez dijo.

¿Eh? Decirle a Riko que le gusta… No es que Yoshiko estuviera en contra, es sólo que… Ella sabía lo que You sentía por su amiga de la infancia, por lo cual, este golpe llegó fuerte, y más lo será cuando You se entere.

You y Yoshiko llevaban tiempo de conocerse a la perfección, eran una pareja realmente extrovertida cuando de estar juntas se tratase. Por lo cual, esa pequeña conexión las llevó a una amistad nada común. Simplemente se tenían un aprecio inmenso, y ahora Yoshiko estaba en un gran dilema, puesto que Chika también tenía gran parte de su cariño. Chika logró que ella se sintiera cómoda tal y como era, tal y como el ángel caído Yohane. Ahora era difícil, estar alegre por Chika, o sentirse mal por You.

Ya vería que hacer por el momento.

.

-Nee, Ruby-chan. ¿Tendrás algo que hacer hoy zura? – Hanamaru preguntaba tiernamente.

-En realidad no, ¿por qué?

-Quería saber si ¿te gustaría acompañarme al festival? Hoy es el primer día y… ¡Quiero disfrutarlo todo zura!

-Oh, creí que irías con Yoshiko-chan – dijo la pelirroja con inocencia.

-E-eh, bueno, ella estará ocupada y no quiero molestarla… a-además, me gustaría disfrutar contigo el festival, Ruby-chan.

-Maaa~ si me lo pides así no me pude negar, Hanamaru-Chan

-Zura~

.

-Kanan~ has crecido mucho desde la última vez, ¿no es así? – Mari con picardía restregaba su cara en los grandes atributos de su mejor amiga.

-Si sigues asiendo eso te golpearé – dijo cortante.

-Sabes que soy masoquista, baby~ - susurrando dijo en su oído.

-Mari-san, deberías dejar de molestarla. -Dia sin mirar al par arreglaba unos cuantos documentos. Al ser ella la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, toda esta semana de festival estaría muy atareada.

-Ehh~ Dia sólo está celosa de que puedo tocar a su querida Kanan.

-¿acaso quieres una cachetada? – volvió a decir Kanan.

-¡Que agresiva!... Por cierto, ¿tienen algo en especial que hacer hoy? Podríamos disfrutar del festival~

-Lo siento Mari-san, pero hoy especialmente estaré más ocupada, quizás mañana. – acomodó sus portafolios y se dispuso a salir, hasta que un fuerte abrazo que sostenía su cintura la detuvo.

-Aguafiestas ~ No pasará nada si lo dejas para al rato, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!~ - con un berrinche, Mari no dejaba escapar a Dia. Esto no paso desapercibido por Kanan, que al ver las verdaderas ganas de su amiga por estar en el festival, optó por acompañarla.

-Vamos Mari, tienes que entender a Dia. Yo te acompañaré hoy, Dia podrá alcanzarnos luego ¿no es así? – a diferencia de hace un tiempo, Kanan hablaba con total calma y serenidad.

-Pero no será lo mismo… - dijo con un tierno puchero.

-haré lo posible por acompáñalas después, pero por ahora debo apurarme. Nos vemos. – se despedía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Vaya que se sentía afortunada al tener unas amigas así.

.

-Ahh. – solté un suspiro pesado. – entonces verdad no estará con nosotras ¿eh?

-Lamentablemente, pero posiblemente mañana lo esté. – dijo Riko.

El primer día del festival siempre es el mejor, las demostraciones son únicas, la comida fresca, y al final siempre hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales junto una enorme fogata, es realmente inigualable. Pero, está vez algo faltará, simplemente lo sé ya que Chika no estará con nosotras. Me deja un gran vacío en el pecho.

No es como si estar con Riko no me bastase, es sólo que disfrutar de algo tan grande como aquellas atracciones con quien amas es… bueno, realmente hermoso. Me tendré que conformar con que mínimo estaré con Riko y no sola. Las clases ya habían acabado, así que nos decidimos por volver a la habitación y esperar un rato para comenzar el festival, aprovechando nos cambiaríamos de ropas para estar más cómodas.

-You-chan, ¿tienes algo especial planeado? – me decía mientras retiraba su blusa.

Nosotras tres en todo este tiempo logramos una confianza en la cual, literal, no nos importaba desnudarnos enfrente de la otra, a excepción mía. Por ende, a Riko le daba igual si la veía cambiarse o no. Por mi lado, esto era peligroso; actuaba normal frente de ellas, pero mirarlas así… realmente hacia que inconscientemente deseara… algo más. Extrañamente esto es más en Riko, quiero decir, ella tiene un cuerpo más desarrollado, a diferencia de Chika que la he visto desde que nació literalmente, Riko provocaba algo desconocido para mí. Y esto involucraba que fácilmente descubrieran a mi pequeño amigo… bueno ni tan pequeño, q-quiero decir, mide más o menos… ¡Olvidenlo!

-En realidad no tengo nada planeado, aunque me gustaría ver la obra de Chika-chan y Yoshiko-chan. – fue mi pequeño pretexto con tal de pasar cerca de mi amor platónico.

-Si no me equivoco su obra es hasta las 7:30… mientras podemos mirar al club de musica~ - dijo ligeramente entusiasmada.

-¡Claro! No hay ningún problema. Yousoro~ - dije haciendo una pose militar mientras sonreía, la idea me entusiasmaba igual que a ella.

Optamos por salir en ese momento, ya habían inaugurado el festival hace un buen rato, así que fuimos por algo simple de comer y jugamos unas cuantas atracciones de ahí en lo que llegaba el horario del club de música.

Realmente me divertía con Riko, creí que las cosas serían más monótonas, ya que no somos muy cercanas así como ella y Chika. Pero en verdad me sorprendió su sencillez y buen sentido del humor. De vez en cuando la molestaba con alguna cosita, y sus reacciones eran bastantes tiernas. Cuando estuvimos en la presentación del club de música, una notable pasión desbordaba de ella, lo cual me hizo sentir satisfecha por alguna razón, y por un momento me olvide de Chika por completo.

-Nee Riko-chan, ¿quieres algo más de comer? Digo, antes de ir a la obra. – pregunte, eran las 7:00 en punto ya, así que para hacer tiempo pensé en que quizás podíamos hacer algo más.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Caminamos a un puesto cercano, este era de Takoyaki, así que compramos unos cuantos para ambas. Logramos divisar cerca de nosotras a una pareja usual entre las mesas, así que quisimos acompañarlas.

-Kanan, di aa~ - Mari de forma dulce jugaba con la comida y con su acompañante. – ahí viene el trenesito, Happy Party Train Choo, choo~

-Mari… esto es ridículo. – Kanan abrió la boca y dejó que aquel tenedor con comida entrara en su boca guiado por Mari.

-Hola chicas, veo que les gusta jugar al tren. – dijo Riko intencionalmente, logrando un enorme sonrojo por parte de Kanan y una mirada victoriosa de Mari.

-Es para la Little Kanan ~ -dijo Mari.

-Eso me recordó tanto a Yoshiko… - dije.

-¿Dónde está Chikacchi? Es raro no verla con ustedes.

-Esta preparándose para una obra, ya saben, reprobó muchas materias…

-creo que deberíamos irnos si queremos encontrar buenos lugares, Riko-chan. – Sugerí, así que nos despedimos y sin más nos fuimos.

-Bueno, ¿adivina que Kanan?~

-¿Qué?...

-I choo, choo, chose you~ - dijo imitando aún al tren.

-¡Cállate!

.~

Llegamos a una de las aulas encargadas al club de teatro, en donde se llevaría a cabo la obra. En realidad fue una obra bastante cómica, era como una versión de los tres Cochinitos pero con marionetas, school idols y celacantos… fue raro. Chika interpretaba muy bien a su personaje, en verdad le daba un toque de ella en su personaje. Riko-chan de vez en cuando reía, y a veces simplemente no entendía lo que sucedía, pero apuesto a que se la pasó tan bien como yo.

Olvido mencionar que al entrar nos encontramos con Hanamaru y Ruby, supongo que iban a ver a Yoshiko, ya que ella también participó. En fin, decidimos estar juntas en lo que restaba de la obra. Al acabar, Yoshiko se reunió con nosotras.

-Nee, Riri. Chika-chan tiene algo que decirte…

-¿Si?¿En dónde está?

-Por allá, en el salón de preparativos. – dijo señalando un lugar, yo me quede expectante.

-Bien, You-chan, vuelvo en seguida.

-Claro, no hay problema. – dije sin prestarle mucha atención, pero sin sonar indiferente.

Que extraño, Chika solía decirnos todo a las dos, ¿será que tiene un secreto que no puede revelarme? ¿¡Y si se dieron cuenta que soy una abominación!? Pasó un tiempo y ninguna de las dos apareció, y así el tiempo se fue haciendo extenso… me preocupaba. Yoshiko había ido por unas bebidas, así que no pude preguntarle tan siquiera que era lo que pasaba. Aunque siendo sincera, me estoy preocupando más de lo que debería.

-Iré a ver que sucede con Riko-chan y Chika-chan, vuelvo en un rato. – lo siento, no podía quedarme con la duda más tiempo. Hanamaru y Ruby sólo asintieron.

Y así me dirigí a buscarlas… grave error.

.~

 **Yoshiko POV**

-Creo que You-chan se veía algo preocupada zura… ¿crees que algo malo sucedió?

-Lo dudo, ellas no podrían pelearse por algo… ¿o si?

-¿Qué tanto secretean? Zuramaru – coloque la lata fría de soda en el cuello de Hanamaru, causando que se retorciera por en contacto. - ¿Dónde esta You?

-Fue a buscar a Chika-chan y a Riko-chan, ¿por qué? – me contestó Ruby, algo que no esperé. Esto era malo, un sudor frío corrió por mi frente.

-Oh no, ¡Vuelvo en seguida! – sin esperar más corrí hacia el lugar en donde sabía que estarían.

Sé que es algo que no me incumbe, ¿pero como alguien puede quedarse sin hacer nada al saber que por un error pueden romperle el corazón a un buen amigo? En verdad odiaría ver a You así. Pero no quiero culpar a nadie.

-Mierda… ¡You! – había llegado tarde… You se encontraba ahí parada, viendo desde el espacio semiabierto de la puerta la confesión que Chika había preparado en grande, pues hasta un letrero tenía al puro estilo occidental con las letras "me gustas, te amo, sal conmigo".

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue ponerme en frente suyo, con todo el pesar de mí ser. Con mis manos tapé sus ojos, no quería que siguiera viendo.

-No sucede nada, ¡no mires! - dije ¿por qué me sentía así? ¿No es demasiado?

Por el ruido y que haya volteado levemente, noté como es que Chika se acercaba a Riko, al parecer había aceptado y estaban a punto de besarse. Sentí como You abría ligeramente mis dedos para mirar por un ojo, yo estaba cada vez más devastada.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo ¿no?, ya vi suficiente… - ella había sonreído, una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Se alejó de mi con una media vuelta, no sin antes decirme. - ¿lo sabías?

-Recién me lo dijo hoy, créeme que no fue mi intensión. – a lo cual contesté.

-…Gracias.

Sin más sólo vi cómo se alejaba lentamente.

 **Continuará…**

 **yyyy bien... sólo tengo una cosa que decir... el RikoYou tardará en desarrollarse un poco, es que si no el YouHarem no tendría sentido :,v es por eso que quise subir este capitulo antes, para aclarar eso n.n**

 **gracias a todos por leer ;v**


	3. Caída en la trampa

**POV You**

Todos se reunían, algunos estaban en grupitos, otros en parejas, cada uno en su propio mundo. Era hora de comenzar la gran fogata del festival. Todos se emocionaban, yo estaría igual… pero me duele. Esa escena… ¿Por qué? Ella recién llegó y yo… yo llevo esperando más de tres años, ¿eso es justo acaso? Mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer, una por una.

¡No! No podía ceder, no puedo. Más que tristeza, algo dentro de mi se encendía. ¿Rencor? Quizás. No podía ahora dejar de pensar en Riko sin sentirme mal…

—Así es como debe ser, ¿no?... —dije a la nada.

—¿Lo crees? —escuché una voz tras de mí, lo cual me exaltó por el susto.

—¡Ah! ¿Q-Quién eres? —pregunte con temor.

Esta chica tenía los ojos de un tono púrpura y cabello casi del mismo color, lucía su pelo recogido en una coleta de medio lado.

—¿Eso importa? Escuché que el "amor de tu vida" te cambió por alguien que recién llegó. ¿Dónde más he escuchado eso? —hablo con sarcasmo casi burlándose de mí.

—¿Cómo rayos…? ¡Ese no es tu asunto! —la encaré.

—Oye, oye, sé lo pésima que te has de sentir —dijo ofendida—, te rindes sin dar batalla… patético —hablaba como si supiera todo acerca de mi persona pero en parte, debía admitir, tenía razón.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Ya están juntas, nada les va importar —habia tirado la toalla rindiéndome.

—Ellas causaron en ti un sentimiento agrio, sabes, eso puede invertirse… —rió ligeramente maliciosa—. Sé lo que sientes, no te contengas —poco a poco fue acercándose más—. Sé que ahora tienes un ligero odio a quien te quitó a la persona por quien has perdido más de un suspiro —se había acercado tanto que ahora me hablaba al oído—. Sé que lo deseas. Así que estoy pensando —sus labios casi rozaban mi oreja—. ¿Qué pasaría si se dieran cuenta finalmente de lo que perdieron? —me esta convenciendo con esas maneras seductoras que me tenían hipnotizada, me tocaba los hombros y lentamente ví cómo iba descendiendo sus manos por mi pecho—. "¡Oh You-chan, como pude confundirme así! ¡Te amo sólo a ti!" —imitó la voz de mis amigas.

—¿Qué… planeas? —me intrigaba, estaba siendo presa de su extraño hechizo.

—En la guerra y el amor todo vale, ¿no? —peligrosamente me tomó del cuello de la camisa y elevó su rodilla chocando con mi entrepierna—. Tú tienes el arma secreta y en verdad que no la usas —creo que ya se a que se refiere—. ¿Por qué no les demuestras lo hábil que puedes llegar a ser? —de nuevo se pegó a mi oído y seductoramente susurró, despertando algo desconocido en mi.

Me mordí el labio incapaz de poner resistencia, ella sólo me llevó de la mano a un lugar lejos del resto y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, mi mente se nublo. Sólo sé que no volví a ser la misma, un nuevo y extraño sentimiento surgió, ahora no descansaré hasta vengarme de quienes me hicieron daño.

¿Cómo lo haré? No lo sé, pero lo haré.

Ya verás, Riko-chan, Chika-chan.

—

—

—¡Yoshiko-chan, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —la chica era perseguida por una pequeña castaña de pelo largo con un gesto preocupado.

—D-debo arreglar algo, volveré —la chica aceleró su andar, dejando así a Hanamaru detrás.

 **Yoshiko POV**

¡Oh por mis demonios! En serio que me lo estoy tomando muy personal. Salí detrás de You en cuanto capté su huida, nunca la habíamos notado decaída o algo parecido, así que no sabíamos de lo que podía ser capaz. Es decir, alguien tan alegre, positivo, radiante, enérgico y demás, tras una noticia así… sería muy cruel verla cambiar después de esto.

La conozco y sé que ha retenido muchas cosas ya, es normal que pueda estallar y yo… yo quiero estar ahí para ser su hombro de apoyo. No me malinterpreten, ella es uno de mis pequeños demonios, sería lo común de hacer por uno de ellos, es como un instinto maternal o algo parecido.

Fu así que corrí por toda la escuela tras ella pero ni en la zona más vacía logré encontrarla cuando perdí su rastro. ¡Rayos! No quiero culpar a nadie pero, ¡si tan sólo Chika hubiese sido más discreta! No pare mi búsqueda, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, en verdad necesitaba encontrarla.

—

—

 **You POV**

 _"Mi cuerpo, ¿qué demonios sucede? Esto se siente tan… bien."_

—¿Te gusta? —dijo la chica extraña que me había llevado con ella.

Solo entonces fui consciente de nuevo de lo que estaba pasando. Ella se encontraba entre mis piernas de rodillas mientras yo me hallaba sentada en una de las mesas de un aula vacía donde nos habíamos metido.

No sé cómo llegamos a esto, no recordaba claramente, mi cabeza era un barullo ininteligible. Sólo supe que ella simplemente me trajo aquí y ahora… me estaba haciendo mi primer sexo oral…

—S-si… —conteste a su pregunta con dificultad, mi voz entrecortada flaqueaba con cada sensación. Tenía mi mente en blanco, sólo pensaba en el placer del tacto de su lengua a lo largo de mi miembro.

Llevábamos un buen rato así, no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de apartarla. Yo cada vez más sentía las ganas de liberarme de algo, creo que una presión dentro de mí, no lo entendía del todo. Su lengua, parecía experta en esto, en verdad me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. El modo en que recorría mi falo de arriba hacia abajo, incluso a veces llegaba hasta los testículos y volvía a subir provocando espasmos en mi interior y, ¡oh por dios! Lo metía completamente dentro de su boca, o bueno, hasta donde alcanzaba a llegar. Así se mantenía jugando con su lengua, hasta con sus dientes, sin sacarlo por completo, de vez en cuando embestía ligeramente mis caderas sobre su boca tomándola del cabello. Me estaba volviendo loca con cada pasada. No iba a soportar mucho más.

Pero aún así, antes de acabar, mi mente se decidió a jugarme una mala broma. La traidora me hizo recordar como Chika se acercaba a Riko en aquella confesión que no debí ver, estaban tan juntas, apuesto a que lograban sentir la respiración de la otra en sus propias caras. _¡Que desagradable!_ Mi corazón sintió una fuerte punzada, pero no era el momento, no quería pensar en eso.

El tacto, y el hecho de que tuviera mis ojos cerrados, me hizo imaginar… ¿y si Chika fuera quién en este momento me hacía sentir esto, ese placer? ¿Si Chika fuera… quien devoraba mi miembro con tantas ansías? Mejor aún, Chika y Riko…

—¡Oh aquí viene! —dijo ella con lascivia, lamiendo únicamente la punta de mi ya muy erecto pene que se contrajo al punto de no retorno.

Yo seguía sumergida en mis fantasía con la imagen que tenía de ambas deseándome, eso me hizo dar un gemido ahogado, liberando toda la tensión que había retenido hasta ahora. El placer era inigualable, me sentía tan bien, todas esas sensaciones.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba ella, aquella desconocida que con tan poco supo más de mi, de mi lado oculto. Toda su cara estaba cubierta de mi semen y su pelo revuelto a causa de mis manos y mis dedos que la habían aferrado para no dejarla ir, de algún modo era excitante verla así.

Poco a poco iba recuperando mi sentido común. _"¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué?"_ Tantas preguntas me bombardearon, pero a pesar de todo no me sentía arrepentida, sólo algo avergonzada. Mi respiración seguía acelerada y mi rostro acalorado.

—¿Y bien? —ella sacaba de su mochila algo de papel higiénico para comenzar a limpiarse la cara. Yo temía a contestar y solo desvíe la mirada.

—No sé qué decir… —en verdad volvía a estar en blanco, ¿cómo pude hacer esto, y peor aún, pensando en Chika y Riko?

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo demuéstralo… si te gustó —me sonrió con esa sonrisa lasciva—. ¿Por qué no lo haces más veces? ¿Por qué no llegas más lejos? —sus palabras en mi oído, aún siendo consciente, me convencían, me atraían a su trampa.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —dije finalmente.

—No necesitas de amor para tener pasión —puso su mano en su cintura—. ¿Piensas seguir marginándote? Yo sólo quiero ayudar —depositó un beso muy cerca de mis labios—. Si dejas al tiempo pasar, sólo conseguirás más dolor, ¿no te gustaría cambiar el dolor por placer? Sólo debes encontrar con quien hacerlo —hablaba como si aquello fuera lo más sencillo del mundo—, tranquila puede ser más de una.

Me planteaba tantas preguntas, que muy a mi pesar, cambiaron totalmente mis pensamiento. _"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_ Yo nunca había sido morbosa, nunca me había… ya saben, masturbado. Lo máximo había sido uno que otro sueño húmedo, pero eso es natural a cierta edad. _"E-eso no importa."_ Me reprendí y ahora estaba aquí, debatiéndome sobre si aceptar o no, vivir o morir, todo… o nada.

—No… no puedo, yo no soy así —la aleje de mi—. No lo sé… —seguí dudando.

—¡Ahh! —ella soltó un gran suspiro—. Si eso quieres —la chica comenzó a irse, sonaba algo decepcionada de mi respuesta—. Sólo una cosa... No pienses que todo se quedara como antes, a partir de ahora no serás la de siempre —sin más se fue dejándome allí aún con el pantalón abajo y mi dignidad por los suelos.

" _¿Acaso… no hay vuelta atrás?"_

Uff… me golpee mis mejillas. Soy un desastre, debo calmarme, han pasado muchas cosas en un día… debo despejarme. Un sentimiento de vacío me invadió de un momento a otro. Escalofríos me recorrieron repentinamente el cuerpo.

" _¿Me resfriare? Lo dudo, ¿entonces qué demonios me pasa?"_

Salí del salón, no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. Me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerpo seguía extraño y sinceramente, sí, lo disfruté pero… aunque hay algo que me dice que continúe también hay otra parte que me dice lo contrario, solo... Chika-chan… la extraño.

¡Odio! Odio sentirme así, ¿en verdad debería dejarla atrás?

" _Sí… quizás debería aceptar…"_

—

—

 **Yoshiko POV**

Ya me estaba rindiendo, no la encontraba por ningún lado y la verdad es que no pensaba seguir perdiendo más tiempo, ya estaba desesperada. Había entrado por última vez al edificio, di alrededor de dos vueltas, y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, finalmente la vi vagando por el pasillo del primer piso, solo que no parecía tener un rumbo fijo.

—¡You, por todos los cielos! —le grité aliviada de encontrarla por fin.

Ella me miró y como lo esperé, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ¿acaso estaba confundida? Era indescifrable su mirada.

—¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —desde la distancia me habló.

—¡En realidad… soy Yohane! —tonta, no es momento de reclamos, me reprendí—. No importa, tú… ¿c-cómo te encuentras?

—Confundida, han pasado muchas cosas. —noté que algo me escondía pues un ligero rubor se apareció en sus mejillas.

—N-nee… Sé que debe ser difícil, y lamento mucho que lo tuvieras que ver de esa manera, pero… si necesitas cualquier cosa, a-aquí estaré yo —por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa, ella sólo aterrizó sus ojos en los míos, empeorando mi estado.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —esa pregunta no la ví venir.

—C-claro, si está a mi alcance y lo necesitas… no dudaré en dártelo… —ella comenzó a acercarse, sin despegar su mirada de mí caminaba hacia donde estaba.

—¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar por mi? —¿Q-Qué? Esto se estaba poniendo incómodo, ella hablaba como si buscara algo más, sonaba con algo de perversión, pero, You no es así… seguramente me lo estoy imaginando yo.

" _Eso debe ser."_

—Y-yo, no sé, dime tú si necesitas algo… —ella ya estaba considerablemente cerca acorralandome sin salida.

—

—

 **You POV**

Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mis palabras, ya no reaccionaban a lo que quería o pensaba. Me sentía rota y necesitaba urgentemente repararme. Estaba reflexionando lentamente que el momento en el que estuve con aquella chica, esa excitación, ese placer, fue realmente reconfortante. Me sentía bien y no sólo físicamente; me había, por un momento, olvidado de todo.

" _Y… ¿si lo volviese a intentar?"_

—You-chan… ¿Qué haces? —estaba aprisionándola contra la pared, no podía parar.

" _¡Alto, es Yoshiko! ¡No! No puedes, no…"_

—No puedo… perdón —dije viendo lo que estaba por hacer.

" _¡Ya basta!"_

Finalmente había retomado el control de mí, no podía hacer eso con una amiga y menos cuando sólo quiere ayudarme. Además ella no tiene culpa, yo sólo exagero las cosas.

No ha pasado ni un día y ya estoy así.

" _¡Patético!"_

Mis lágrimas caían sin cesar en su hombro, terminé aferrándome a su cuerpo sólo para eso, desahogarme en mi llanto. Tirando mi dolor de esa manera.

—You… lo siento… —me devolvió el abrazo.

La intensidad de mis sentimientos siempre habían sido fuertes, eran gratos y enormes. Por eso me sentía tan pésima, siempre había sido una persona que cualquier cosa le afecta, soy tan sensible por dentro. Pero ahora que trato de ser fuerte, simplemente no puedo, necesito una salida.

—

—

Mientras tanto por otro lado.

—Riko-chan… en realidad nunca había hecho esto —la chica de cabellos naranjas habló, sonaba segura pero estaba nerviosa—. Desde que llegaste sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado, y en verdad me fue difícil evitar este sentimiento. Nunca lo había sentido con gran intensidad como lo siento ahora… contigo. Por eso… únicamente quiero saber si soy c-correspondida —sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente por la vergüenza de exponer sus sentimientos—. T-tú me gustas… ¡quiero salir contigo!

—Chika-chan… —la más alta quedó petrificada, no sabía qué responder a las palabras de la otra, estaba en un dilema—. Yo… no sé si podré corresponderte.

—¿P-por qué? —Chika comenzaba a caer, ella confiaba en que ambas sentían lo mismo, pues habían momentos en que ambas congeniaban tan bien y se sentían a gusto una con la otra.

—Y-yo… creo sentir lo que tú sientes… pero hacia otra persona —y como un balde de agua fría esto cayó sobre Chika.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó confundida.

—No puedo decirte, sólo sé que ella no me correspondería… por eso he tratado de olvidarla… —con pesar tuvo de decir aquello.

—¡Sal conmigo! —dijo esperanzada por una oportunidad—. Te ayudaré a olvidarla, solo debes intentar…

—¿E-estas consiente? Chika-chan, no sentiré lo mismo… no será igual —trató de advertirle.

—¡No me importa! Yo en verdad te amo, sé que las cosas pueden cambiar… sólo hay que intentarlo —Chika había tomado de los hombros a Riko, mientras que ella lo pensaba; la decisión era difícil, podía olvidarse de su amor prohibido, o podía despedirse de tal oportunidad con Chika.

—D-de acuerdo, si insistes —rió con nerviosismo—, quizás no esté tan mal darte una oportunidad —no estaba segura pero aún así acepto.

—Créeme, valdrá la pena… —lentamente se acercó a su rostro, el primer contacto se dio torpemente pero para Chika ese momento fue el mejor de su vida hasta ahora.

Sólo que para Riko… internamente se lamentaba, en realidad lo iba a dejar ir todo por ella, ese contacto no significó nada pues en su mente solo había una persona presente.

 _"You…"_ Pensó internamente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **UwU antes que nada quiero agradecer por la ayuda en este capítulo a** **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes**

 **jaja esto se puso intenso OwO**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;v**


	4. Así será

-Kanan~ - una rubia llamaba juguetonamente a la mayor. Mari, Kanan y Dia compartían juntas habitación, y mientras Dia se duchaba, Mari aprovechaba para molestar a su "compañeranoamanteaescondidas" quien estaba en la cama de abajo de su litera.

-Mari… por favor – dijo somnolienta, aún le faltaba por dormir, y que su compañera de cuarto la estuviera molestando con una plumilla en su odio no ayudaba mucho. Tratando de ignorarla, sólo puso su cuerpo y cabeza boca abajo de la almohada.

-¿Estas exhausta de todo lo que hicimos ayer?~ - dijo en un susurro, provocando que las orejas de Kanan se coloraran de inmediato.

-No lo digas así, suena como si hubiéramos hecho cosas indecentes…

-¿y no lo hicimos? – justo en el blanco, Mari tenía a su presa en la jaula.

-N-no…

-Me niegas tan rotundamente… Darling… - ella había bajado de su litera, para únicamente acercarse a Kanan en su propia cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sin que la mayor se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí, soplo en su oído, causando un enorme escalofrío en Kanan.

-Ahora si no sales viva… - Kanan inmediatamente se levantó de su cómoda cama, Mari sólo reía mientras corría de ella por el pequeño espacio en dónde dormían.

-Ya esta listo el baño. – Dia, quien salía del baño en tan sólo una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo, era cautiva de la escena de sus amigas.

En un intento por capturar a Mari, Kanan corrió de lado junto de Día. Más sin embargo, no calculó bien su espacio, había golpeado con su hombro a esta logrando perder equilibrio en ambas, terminando por caer en sima de Dia tirándole por el impulso su toalla.

-Vaya, vaya. – dijo Mari divertida de ver como Kanan quedaba aprisionando a Dia contra el piso, sin mencionar que esta última estaba desnuda.

-Y-yo… - Kanan se ponía nerviosa… nada bueno saldría de ahí.

-Dia tiene buen cuerpo… jamás me imaginé que tuvieras un lunar ahí… - Habló Mari

-Ustedes…

Oh no…

Las personas que pasaban cerca del dormitorio quedaron atónitas al escuchar el gritó y el estruendo sonido de un golpe fuera de dicha habitación… un día normal, como siempre.

.

You Pov

No quería regresar al dormitorio, pero, una vez me sentía mejor por el confortamiento de Yoshiko tuve que hacerlo. Regrese a una hora nada temprana, el toque de queda comúnmente era a las 9:00, pero por el festival únicamente ese día el toque no tenía límite. Esta semana no tendremos clases, ya fue confirmado.

No miré la hora, sólo se qué era tarde. Al llegar no obtuve respuesta, creo que no les importó que no estuviese. A partir de ahora, ellas tendrán su propio mundo. No sabía como lidiaría con esto, estos días serán difíciles y por más que tratara, no podía mentalizarme.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido, la verdad ya no sabía que era lo que más me atormentaba, no sabía que pensar.

Sólo pude esperar a que todos despertaran, y comenzar de nuevo mi tortura.

.

La ducha fue mi mejor consuelo, mis hombros finalmente habían dejado de estar tensos, al igual que yo. Como siempre se siguió la rutina, sólo que no quise hablar. Salí del baño ya cambiada y me dirigí directamente al comedor, ya no me importa lo que pensaran de mí, sólo quería huir, evitar todo y a todos.

Para mi desgracia, eso era imposible.

-Oh, You-chan, buenos días zura. – Hanamaru me saludaba cordialmente en la mesa en la que estaba, yo sólo las mire y devolví el gesto sin decir nada.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la pequeña Ruby me preguntó, no sabía como contestar…

-Si, claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? – conteste trivial bebiendo de mi jugo. No tenía hambre.

-Yoshiko-chan nos contó sobre Chika-chan y Riko-san…

-S-sólo quise darles espacio, eso es todo… - maldición. Al parecer no les contó todo. – a todo esto, ¿dónde está ella?

-Volvió muy tarde ayer, y aprovechó que no habrá clases para quedarse dormida zura - Hanamaru mordía con glotonería su desayuno que consistía en un simple pan dulce algo alargado.

Con estas dos nunca había establecido una amistad tan profunda a diferencia de Yoshiko. Me costaba abrirme a conversaciones con ellas, aunque en realidad son muy buenas personas. Pero muy a mi pesar, necesitaba estar sola.

-Hola chicas. – con tranquilidad Riko y Chika llegaban.

Demonios, lo que menos necesitaba. Mire de reojo su llegada, me inmute a su voz.

-¡You-chan! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? No lo vuelvas a hacer~ - me regañaba ella, solté una risilla muy baja. La verdad ya no sentía nada más que remordimiento. – Bueno como sea… Tenemos un anuncio que hacer Riko-chan y yo, y es que nosotras dos…

-Debo ir al baño. – abruptamente me levanté de ahí, sólo sentí como una mirada intensa se clavaba en mi, una que sobresalía de las demás, aunque no supe identificarla.

Con rapidez y dolor en mi ser salí de ahí, me coloqué la capucha de mi sudadera y, nuevamente, me hallaba caminando sin rumbo. ¿Han sentido esa impotencia al no poder ir a ningún lado cuando más lo necesitas? Es decir, no podía regresar al dormitorio, rápidamente me hallarían ahí; además que las demás zonas están llenas de gente, muchas de esas personas me conocen. No es por nada, pero si que soy algo popular entre las mujeres de aquí, y creo que en todos los sentidos.

-Si no tienes a donde ir podrías acompañarme… - alguien me había interceptado con sus palabras. Era ella, la reconocí fácilmente.

-No necesito nada, gracias. – dije cortante.

-Oh vamos, que malagradecida. Yo sólo quiero…

-Si vuelves a decir que sólo quieres ayudar te golpearé, ¡es enserio! – la interrumpí, y es que la verdad ya me estaba colmando. – dices quiere ayudar, pero no lo logras, no me haces nada de provecho. – quería llorar amargamente de desesperación.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque no cedes a lo que te digo, debes poner de tu parte. ¿Crees que las cosas se arreglan por si solas, cierto? Esto no es un juego, ¡Es la realidad!

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé… es sólo que… no quiero dañar a nadie, a noche casi lo hago cuando sólo querían ayudar. Si no te hubiera conocido…No me estaría volviendo loca. – se lo dije, ella sólo rio.

-Si así lo ves… - había comenzado a caminar hacia el lado contrario al mío. – la gente te lástima, pero prefieres no decir nada. Y cuando tu las lástimas… ellos son las víctimas y tú eres la peor persona. Así de simple. Pero ¿sabes? A veces quedar como el villano es la mejor receta ante el dolor, además que te deja varias satisfacciones… piénsalo. – sin más nuevamente se fue.

Quedar como villano… muchas ideas comenzaron a llenarse en mi mente. Yo… ¿qué debería hacer? Yoshiko… ¿puedo tomar como traición lo que hiciste?, quiero decir, aunque no les contó todo a Hanamaru y a Ruby… ¿Y si lo hubiese hecho? No solo me dejaba como débil, también como necesitada y pervertida… Tan solo con lo que dijo ya hizo que sintieran lástima, yo no quiero lástima.

Pensaba, y no podía evitarlo. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, era como una daga en mi espalda. Aunque quizás lo exagero, pero… muchas ideas de como las personas más cercanas a mi me traicionaban, me lastimaban, me atormentaban. Nadie podía predecir que eso no pasaría, ya dos personas lo hicieron y sin saberlo.

-Ella… ¿está en lo cierto?

.

Mari Pov

Que aburrido… Dia sigue con el consejo, Kanan salió a sus ejercicios matutinos. ¡Cómo se atreven a dejarme sola!

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al edificio principal. Entre uno de sus tantos pasillos me encontré con una escena rara, You estaba de espaldas mía, o bueno, de espaldas a todas las personas. Buscando diversión sólo se me ocurrió una cosa… tehe~

-Vaya, You-chan, ¿Cómo haces para crecer cada vez que nos vemos? ~ - tomándola por sorpresa, le tome los pechos con ambas manos. Aunque para mi sorpresa, ella sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

Conque así quiere jugar… la presión entre mis manos y ella se volvió más fuerte, mis movimiento ahora eran un tanto agresivos. Vamos, ¡reacciona!

-Nee, Mari-chan…

Me detuve, pues ella me tomó del abrazo y en un ágil movimiento me tenía atrapada entre ella y la pared. La gente ya no pasaba por ahí, técnicamente sólo estábamos nosotras dos en ese espacio del pasillo.

Me sorprendió. You había colocado su cabeza en mi hombro y… lamió mi cuello, sacándome un grito ahogado. Casi al mismo tiempo había colado sus manos por debajo de mi blusa. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!? Sus manos jugaban por en sima de mi sostén, esto sin parar con sus besos en mi cuello.

Estaba en shock.

-¡Y-You!- grité cuando finalmente reaccioné, la alejé con ferocidad de mi, cubriéndome en forma de protección.

-¿Feliz? – sin más se fue, no sin antes advertirme. – si dices una palabra a alguien, créeme amiga, no te ira bien.

-¿Qué…? .

-Oh Mari, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías en la habitación… ¿Mari? – Kanan había llegado justo en el momento en que ella se fue. La impotencia me abrumó, no podía llorar. Me sentía violada. ¿A caso me lo busque?

-Hmm, N-no, no pasa nada.

.

You POV

Por un momento me sentí bien, le devolví en un solo acto todo lo que ya me había hecho, pero ahora… a pesar de que me siento satisfecha, no puedo quitarme de la mente su rostro de impresión. Lo siento, te metiste con la equivocada… Además fue excitante, sus pechos eran realmente buenos, su cuello suave, su aroma tan dulce. Creo que ese sentir me quita cualquier tipo de culpa. Aunque sólo sea momentario… voy a disfrutarlo al máximo, lo he decidido.

Yoshiko POV

¡Yohane te invoco!~

Escuché el timbre de mensajes, al parecer uno nuevo había llegado. Tenía mucho en que pensar, ayer You parecía… estarse transformando en algo que no es. Me acorraló contra la pared, la verdad es que en ese momento tenía miedo pero… por alguna razón una emoción me inundó. Si, tengo que admitir algo, y es que… muy en el fondo siento algo por ella… ggez, c-claro que no es algo tan fuerte, solo es cómo algo ligero… si, sólo es eso.

Volviendo a tierra, observé mi teléfono, era un mensaje precisamente de You. Me pregunto que querrá.

De: You

Yoshiko-chan, te necesito. Es algo urgente, ya te has de imaginar… ¿puedo verte hoy en los vestidores del club de natación a las 6:30? No habrá nadie y tengo las llaves para entrar, necesito sólo estar contigo.

Por favor… te estaré esperando.

Mi corazón se aceleró levemente, alguien por fin… me necesitaba. Reí enternecida Y contesté.

Para: You

Claro, nos veremos ahí little demon.

Me preguntó que sucederán hoy…

.

Por otro lado…

Una sonrisa de lado a lado se formaba en el rostro de la de cabellos grisáceos.

-Esto será muy divertido.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Victima

Saben, las personas son muy cambiantes. Yo me consideraría un gran ejemplo. Algo muy simple como una desilusión me ha hecho perder la cordura completamente en poco tiempo. trate de evitarlo pero… justo ahora no puedo parar.

-Y-you… para… estoy… ah… estoy… ¡ahh! – lo sentí, sus paredes internas se apretaron contra mí y sus uñas arañaron mi espalda con más ferocidad. Mi cuerpo, yo enteramente, estaba delirando con el placer… estaba apunto también.

-Yoshi… ko… ¡Agh! - mis caderas la embistieron con una enorme fuerza, había acabado dentro de ella.

Yo… si, me sentía bien, todo esto se sentía bien. Nuestro sudor se mezclaban, ella suspiraba por mi, todo parecía una fantasía. Una escapada de la realidad en su totalidad, eso era. Finalmente lo descubrí, y no me arrepiento, eso era lo que querían.

-You… - sus ojos me miraron con profundidad, pero ahora ella tampoco puede escapar. Nadie lo hará.

Todos caerán a mi merced…

 **Unas horas antes…**

 **Riko POV**

-¿me pregunto por qué You-chan ha estado tan rara? – dijo Chika mientras tomaba entre sus manos su mentón.

-Bueno, ayer en la mañana se encontraba normal… además, llegó muy tarde al dormitorio. – le dije. Ambas estábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, específicamente en dónde You me interceptó aquella vez…

-¿Eh, en serio? No me había fijado. – ella con una sonrisa se rascó la nuca.

-Cielos, están en la misma litera Chika-chan, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? – un mohín salió de mi rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento. En fin… hoy te ves muy linda, Riko-chan. – mostró una sonrisa sincera. Me sonroje ante su alago.

-G-gracias…

-Mou… Riko-chan. – ella se había lanzado hacia mi colocando todo su peso en mi cuerpo, perdimos todo equilibrio y caímos al pasto rodando un poco.

-Gh…Chika-chan… no vuelvas a hacerlo… - dije tratando de aparentar seriedad, ella sólo comenzó a reír. Su sonrisa siempre había sido contagiosa al igual que su felicidad y positivismo. La risa igual me inundó, era algo inevitable, además de que Chika tenia un insecto en su hombro y no se daba cuenta. y ahí nos hallábamos, riendo amenamente.

Chika siempre había sido así de impulsiva, si algo se le ocurría no dudaba en hacerlo. O bueno, eso ha sido desde que la conozco, en verdad la única que podría afirmar algo así sería… You-chan.

-Jajaja, Riko-chan tiene mucho pasto en su cabello. – burlonamente dijo.

-¿Eh? Al menos no tengo un gusano en mi hombro. – devolví gustosa la burla, ella sólo miro su hombro y bajo al pequeño insecto. Yo por mi lado sacudí mi cabeza para limpiarla.

Estos momentos eran lindos, pero en realidad la razón no era que estuviéramos como pareja Chika y yo, o que los sentimientos de ambas se encontraran. En realidad era algo nostálgico, You-chan comúnmente estaría aquí, riendo con nosotras.

En verdad no tengo idea de que le sucederá, pero verla así… me deprime, es como si alguien la hubiera lastimado. En ese caso… esa persona debe ser la peor, dañar a un gran ser como ella… pero, aún así algo me detiene. No puedo mirarla a los ojos, he decidido olvidarme de mis sentimientos, Chika ha sido muy considerada, yo… en mi pesar… no puedo quererla más.

.

-Yoshiko-chan esta muy emocionada zura – en el dormitorio de primero, Hanamaru miraba atenta mientras comía recostada en su cama un poco de dango que vendían en el festival. - ¿saldrás de nuevo con You-chan?

-Egh… N-no… quizás… - los rostros de está eran bastante cómicos, así que la más bajita siguió con sus burlas.

-Eh… No me digas que acaso ustedes dos…

-¡Te equívocas! S-sólo iré a ver como está, ya sabes… después de lo que te conté.

-Hmm está bien zura~ nos vemos luego.

-C-claro… adiós.

Hanamaru veía tierna la idea del comportamiento de su amiga, es decir, no por nada está había preparado un conjunto de ropa distinto a su usual para ir con You. Aunque en el fondo…

-¿estas celosa? – con su tierna voz, de la litera de arriba, salió Ruby.

-¿De qué hablas zura? – se hizo la incomprendida.

-Tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Desde el jardín de niños has estado interesada en Yoshiko-chan. No lo niegues. – hizo un puchero en regaño a su amiga.

-Maaa… la atracción no es algo para sentir celos, ella sólo es una amiga muy querida para mi, así como tú zura~.

-¿Si? Entonces por que frunces el seño cuando escuchas que irá con You-chan.

-Y-yo… no hago eso. – había sido descubierta.

Y es que demonios, Yoshiko era tan densa que no se había dado cuenta. Hanamaru no sabía nada de amor, por lo cual no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella, lo que bien era sabido es que la atracción ahí estaba. No podía ser menos discreta, pues inclusive en el jardín ambas, quienes recién descubrían ciertos sentires, eran unidas como si de una pareja se tratase. Yoshiko pedía que se agarraran de la mano, y sin mentir, una vez se llegaron a besar muy cerca de los labios al muy tierno amor infantil. Aunque únicamente se quedaría en eso, recuerdos de unas pequeñas niñas que recién lo descubrían.

-Hanamaru-chan. – la pequeña pelirroja había bajado de su litera para abrazar a su amiga. – créeme, ustedes dos quizás algún día lleguen a estar juntas, si no es así, es que ella no era para ti. – Ruby había vuelto el abrazo realmente cálido. Hanamaru lo recibió con un toque en su ser de que quizás… sus sentimientos eran mayores.

-Gracias… Ruby-chan, pero por ahora… no quiero decir que m-me gusta. – un ligero sonrojo apareció en su cara. – dejémoslo como está, ¿si?

-Ahh – suspiró. – si tu estas bien… supongo que puedo aceptarlo también.

-Zura~

.

.

 **Yoshiko POV**

Ya era hora, me encontraba justo en el lugar indicado. Me preparaba mentalmente, ¿para qué? ¡Para dar los mejores consejos! Nadie podrá superarme, y You nunca volverá a sentirse mal, ¿por qué? Por que la gran Datenshi la ayudó, JAJAJA

-Yoshiko-chan… ¿con quien… ríes? – demonios, inframundo trágame…

-C-conmigo misma… E-en fin, no importa.

-Unh. – ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso he mencionado que ella tiene una sonrisa muy galante? Parece todo un caballero… o… caballera, no sé. – bien, entremos.

-Tienes permiso ¿cierto?

-Claro, sólo no hay que hacer mucho ruido. – ella colocó su índice en sus labios. Parece algo ¿coqueta? No, no, no, ella está aquí sólo porque necesita ayuda.

Entramos a los vestidores, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y cualquier ruido lograba causar un enorme eco.

-Wow… esto da un ambiente extraño. – dije, pues el naranjo color del atardecer se percibía por las ventanas.

-¿Eso crees? El naranja siempre había sido un color reconfortante para mi. – dijo nostálgica. Creo saber a que se refiere.

-Es un color muy cálido, es vivo… es en verdad algo hermoso. – note sin mirar que con su profundos ojos me observaba de espaldas a ella.

-Nee… hay algo que he estado pensando… - ella había comenzado a acercarse, yo sólo la escuché atenta. – quizás es muy rápido, pero, lo necesito.

-Y… ¿de que se trata?... ¿Uh? – me había dado vuelta para notar su cara, pero para mi sorpresa nuestros rostros estaban más cerca de lo que se podría considerar adecuado.

-De esto. – me tomó de los hombros, y se aferró a ellos.

¿Qué… rayos? Esto es muy extraño, You jamás había actuado así. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero en sus ojo… no había rastro de luz alguno. Comenzaba a asustarme. Pero ella antes de que pudiese yo decir o reaccionar algo, me había atraído con fuerza a su cuerpo y cara… había sucedido, todo eso sólo para…

Besarme.

Fue impactante, yo sólo me quedé estática mientras que ella trataba por la fuerza el meter su lengua a mi boca. Cuando salí de mi transe la aleje, justó a tiempo antes de que el beso comenzara a ser más intenso.

-You, ¿¡Q-qué demonios crees que haces!? Que acaso tú no…

 **You POV**

-Te dije que necesitaba de ti ¿no es así? – una vez más la tenía sin escape.

-¡E-esto no esta bien!…

-¿Acaso importa? Tu dijiste que me ayudarías… te pregunte ¿Qué eres capaz de dar por mi? ¿Puedes volver a responderlo?

-N-no me refería a nada como esto. You yo… - comencé a notar que su cuerpo se tensaba, ella estaba asustada, pero por nada la dejaría escapar… ya llegue hasta aquí. Sin dejarla terminar su frase la volví a besar.

En verdad que no sabía de donde sacaba tanto potencial, los besos que le plantaba eran realmente satisfactorios. Nunca creí que besar a Yoshiko se sentiría así de bien. Sus labios eran realmente dulces y suaves. Mis ansias aumentaban. Pero nuevamente me alejó de ella con más ferocidad.

-Quizás amo a Chika-chan, pero lo pensé mejor… si ella esta bien con lo que hace, ¿por qué yo no puedo sentirme así? ¿Acaso debo quedarme siempre como su cachorro, haciendo sólo lo que ella diga para no terminar acabada? No… no pienso entregarle ni uno más de mis suspiros.

-¡Esta bien que pienses así! Pero… ¿por qué hacer esto? – logre sentir su creciente desesperación, sus manos tomaban con fuerza mi playera. – esto no es necesario.

-Para mi lo es… - con un impulso la empuje hacia uno de los casilleros de los vestidores. Ahí coloqué mis labios en su cuello y hombro, mientras que mi rodilla la había levantado para rosar su intimidad.

-You… por favor, ¡detente! – comenzaba jadear.

-¿No quieres? ¿Qué no éstas harta de toda esta porquería de mundo? Mírate, únicamente has recibido burlas… "¿Yohane? ¿Ángel caído? Seguramente esta loca" – dije con perspicacia y rencor. – ¿no te gustaría librarte de eso por sólo un momento? – Ella me miró, note como una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo y recorría su rostro.

-P-pero… las cosas no son así, N-no deberíamos…

-Deja de pensar en lo que esta bien o no… sólo este momento… seremos tu y yo. – pobre ingenua.

 **Yoshiko POV**

¿Será cierto lo que dice? Yo… siempre he estado a la sombra de los demás notando como sus miradas de rareza hacia mi me carcomían. Nunca me ha dejado de atormentar. Si en verdad puedo olvidarme de eso… ¿a caso debería ceder? Además… es un beneficio para amabas… ¿no?

Sólo ella y yo… ¿eh?

Mi cerebro estaba vacío, pero, mi cuerpo cada vez sentía la necesidad de querer más. Una ligera excitación crecía sin mi consentimiento. Y tal como ella lo decía… se sentía bien.

La mire como afirmación, tal y como si de un pacto con el demonio se tratase. Nuevamente sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, deleitándome lentamente. Sólo hoy… me dejare llevar.

-Yoshiko-chan… eres hermosa. – sus halagos habían comenzando, mis mejillas se sonrojaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos jugueteaba de arriba a bajo de mis costados, queriendo siempre algo más. Ella estaba impaciente.

Nunca me había sentido así. Esta sería mi primera vez… mi corazón latía rápidamente.

-You… - solté su nombre en un suspiro mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus castaños cabellos presionándola hacía mi cuerpo. Perdiendo toda cordura…

 **You POV**

Si… al fin cayó, no fue tan difícil.

Creo que notó mi desesperación, pero en verdad todo pensamiento era irrelevante en este momento. Nada ni nadie importaba. Con agilidad quité su blusa, y de poco en poco nuestras ropas estaban en el piso, así sin más.

Es evidente que esto es la primera vez que lo hago, y la verdad es que no puedo esperar más. Así que simplemente me enfocaba en desvestir a Yoshiko y lograr mi cometido… aunque… ir rápido puede que no sea tan buena idea, no quiero lastimarla, al final y al cabo… ella no sabe de mi condición. Esa idea me hizo desacelerar, más no paré.

Una pequeña preocupación creció dentro de mí, haciéndome perder mi desenfrenada desesperación… acaso… ¿esto es lo mejor? ¿En verdad ella quiere?... Alto, n-no, ¡no!...

lo sabía… al final no puedo hacerlo.

Pero, sin darme cuenta Yoshiko había tomado el control, y ahora ella se encontraba desvistiéndome. Tenía ya mi torso desnudo, al igual que ella quien sólo tenía sus pantaletas. No supe en que momento sucedió, pero a la hora en que ella estaba por retirar mi pantalón… un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío que me dejó aterrada.

-E-espera… - la detuve antes de que los bajara con todo y mi ropa interior.

-Ni siquiera pienses en parar ahora… ya es tarde. – dijo aún tratando de retirarme por completo de mis ropas. _"Ya es tarde… ¿eh"_

-…Hm. – esa respuesta… me hizo volver a mi antiguo estado… Si en verdad no quiere que pare, entonces simplemente no lo haré, así es como debe ser ¿no? – sólo… antes de que sigas debes saber que yo… no soy igual a las demás chicas. – aún así se lo dije…

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Yo… mi anatomía no es como la tuya. Yo tengo un miembro más, un pene. – ella me miró bastante impresionada, y pareció comenzar a dudar. – pero… dijiste que no parara ¿cierto? – dirigí su mano a mi abultado pantalón. Mi voz en todo momento era demandante. No había vuelta a atrás.

-Si… - contestó de nuevo. – no pararemos toda noche. – sin darme cuenta ella se abalanzó a mis labios mientras que continuaba aquellos roses en mi entrepierna.

La lujuria nos inundó por completo… Y como dije,

Nadie volvió a ser el mismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 ** _UWU_**


	6. Finalmente

**Dia POV**

-Que you… ¿qué? – estaba atónita, lo que Mari me contaba… no podía ser verdad

-Shh, lo que te digo es en serio, algo muy malo está sucediendo con ella.

-¿A caso estás loca? Ella violó parte de tu intimidad y privacidad ¿y piensas no hacer nada? Tú, teniendo influencias con la dirección. – si era en serio, me había sacado de quicio dicha afirmación. – si dice que algo le está sucediendo… será mejor encargarnos antes de que dañe a alguien más

-¡No! No podemos decirle a nadie, no aún… quizás hay un motivo por el cuál actuó así.

-Sabe que tú haces eso sólo por juego, no es como si lo merecieras, o no al menos de esa forma.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que es algo momentáneo, quizás sólo sucedió, por favor prometiste no decir nada… mucho menos a Kanan – ella me rogaba, sé que tiene un toque maternal hacia You, ella ha estado en sus peores momentos… pero no es excusa para que deje pasar lo que sucede.

-¿Qué pensabas ganar con decirme?

-Un poco de desahogo, sabes que si le hubiera contado a Kanan se hubiera molestado mucho más… no se lo perdonaría. Sólo quería que alguien lo supiera.

-Ah – suspire – Mari… te hizo daño. Si tú no piensas tomar cartas en el asunto, yo me encargaré.

-¿Qué? No… ¡Dia!

-Tranquila, buscaré la forma menos perjudicial para ella, pero no pienso dejar que esto se quede así… supongo que ya no hablamos de la misma You de antes. Gracias por decírmelo. – sin más, sólo salí. Definitivamente nada se iba a quedar quieto.

.

La mañana golpeaba las ventanas del vestidor, Yoshiko y yo nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudas, siendo cubiertas del frío a duras penas con nuestras ropas.

Yo… en que momento fue que me quede dormida. Me desperté con un extraño pesar en mí… aferrada a mi pecho se encontraba ella, Yoshiko dormida plácidamente. Los recuerdos… llegaban a mi como balas perdidas. Todo lo que hicimos anoche… aún era difícil de digerir.

No puedo creerlo… lo único que recuerdo es…

 **-Flash back-**

El sudor, lágrimas de placer, la pasión, era lo que inundaba aquel dichoso vestidor que sería el único testigo de la locura de aquellos seres.

Ninguna recordó a detalle lo sucedido. Sólo aquel momento en que You finalmente robó su castidad. Ese momento en que su virginidad se esfumó sin dudar o pensarlo bien. Sin duda, eso sería algo el cual ninguna podrá olvidar.

-Y-Yoshiko… ¿lista? – aquel sentimiento protector era el que hacía que la ojiazul se pensara todo dos veces. Mínimo eso era de lo único que estaba consiente, el dolor de una primera vez para una mujer.

-Q-Quizás… sólo… por favor se gentil. – la menor con un toque de temor sólo hundió su rostro en el cuello de su opresora.

El nerviosismo las invadió de golpe. La lujuria que había encendido el momento se había esfumado, y ambas comenzaban nuevamente a dudar, aunque por más que quisieran… el contrato estaba hecho, no podían mirar de vuelta.

You acomodaba a Yoshiko de una forma en la que sus piernas quedasen más abiertas a su merced. Con una mano tomó su miembro erecto y con ello comenzaba una serie de fricción entre la entrada de su acompañante y su pene.

-V-voy a hacerlo. – sin pensarlo más, antes de siquiera arrepentirse, You dirigió con su mano su miembro hasta chocar con su vagina. Una vez así sus caderas lo empujaban con bastante lentitud, pues las fracciones de Yoshiko mostraban su dolor a la vez que ella misma notaba lo estrecho que ese lugar estaba, impidiendo un mejor acceso.

-Agh… e-espera… - Ella por su lado jamás se imaginó aquel sentir. Bien sabía que dolería, pero no pensó que fuera a ser tanto. Sólo pudo esperar a que eso pasará por algo normal… sabía perfectamente que después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris…¿cierto? Sólo debía aguantar un poco más. Un poco más y finalmente podrían escapar.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Tú… ¿qué crees? – dijo con ironía.

-L-lo siento… - pero no iba a detenerse. Pensó que quizás el hacerlo lento era lo que expandía su dolor. Debía acabar con ello de una vez, esto comenzaba a volverse monótono.

Llegado a un momento, You notó como todo se volvió rígido dentro de Yoshiko, algo impedía el paso… era aquella barrera que marcaría finalmente el cambio. Su mente quedó en blanco. _"es ahora o nunca… y arrepentirse no está en juego. Oh Yoshiko-chan, espero y algún día puedas perdonarme"_ inconscientemente se repetía a si misma aquello, su consciencia jugaba sucio con ella, aunque… no la escucharía nunca más de aquí en adelante.

Cerró los ojos, dejó que sus impulsos la invadieran. Con gran fuerza empujó sus caderas; un gemido ahogado salía por el dolor de los labios de Yoshiko, sin percatarse de aquel fluido de sangre que derramaba de sus adentros, esto lo marcaba todo. Finalmente… había comenzado.

.

-Ahh… You… - minutos después aquello que parecía ser sólo una simple chispa se incrementó en una llama que se expandía por todo el lugar. Las embestidas habían incrementado, los gemidos en sus oídos, el sentir en su entre pierna que fluía por todo su cuerpo… todo era aquello que no podría parar jamás.

-Yoshiko… Dios… agh. – la mayor pasaba por su hombro la pierna de la oji púrpura. Sus labios se encontraban succionando el cuello de su víctima, y una de sus manos libres jugueteaba con uno de sus senos.

-Más… más… ¡Más! – eran las exigencias del ángel caído que se encontraba hundida en el pecado.

El tiempo pasaba como un simple flasheo, cada minuto del momento hacía sus movimientos más fuertes y complacientes. Después de ya un tiempo haciéndolo una enorme tensión se hundía en ellas. Pero no faltaría mucho… ambas acabarían esto con broche de oro. Se encontraban finalmente en el tan ansiado clímax.

-Y-you… para… estoy… ah… estoy… ¡ahh! – las manos de ésta se aferraron con ferocidad a la contorneada espalda de su opresora. Llegó al orgasmo con un fuerte grito confundido con gemido, aquel sentimiento era en verdad la gloria.

Por su lado You no pudo excitarse aún más, aquel ardor proporcionado por los rasguños de Yoshiko la volvían loca. Sintió como sus adentros se estrechaban, y aún con embestidas fuertes fue por más… hasta terminar.

-Yoshi… ko… ¡Agh! – con sus fuerzas retomadas dio una gran última embestida, derramando su líquido blanquecino dentro de ella.

Los últimos gemidos sonaron, ahora sólo eran jadeos. Respiraciones agitadas y el sudor entremezclado era lo único que se observaba.

-You… - con voz baja la menor atraía hacía si misma a la oji azul. Compartieron un último beso antes de caer ante el cansancio.

Sus ojos se miraron con profundidad, pero ahora ellas ya no podían escapar.

Nadie lo hará…

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Mierda… algunos recuerdos volvían a mi mente. Mi rostro comenzaba a colorarse. Todo lo que dije, lo que pensé… lo que sentí, volvía en cuestión de segundos. Fue tan… placentero, aunque por otro lado… me pregunto si Yoshiko se encontrará bien.

-Yoshiko-chan… Yoshiko-chan. Despierta, debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga. – le hablé bajo, no quería molestarla. Después de todo lo que hice… y lo que haré… creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, no es como si fuera también un monstruo. Si debo retener algo de antes… quiero que eso sea un poco de amabilidad… ¿no?

Yoshiko somnolienta despertaba lentamente. Su mirada era intensa… algo de nerviosismo me invadió.

-You…

-¿C-cómo te sientes?

-¿Hm? – tardó en captar, pero creo que finalmente muchos de los recuerdos de anoche igual le vinieron abruptamente. - A-ah… B-bien, me duele un poco. – ella se había levantado del piso para sentarse únicamente aún desnuda con una mueca en su rostro.

-Unh… será mejor irnos antes de que alguien entre. – dije volteando mi mirada para buscar algo de ropa, por suerte, mi bóxer estaba cerca.

Me levante en seguida para seguir vistiéndome, sintiendo claramente sus ojos intensos en mi espalda. Ella siguió mi acto de una forma más lenta, supongo que por la molestia que sentía. Cuando finalmente ambas nos encontrábamos con nuestras ropas puestas, limpiamos y ordenamos el lugar… ya saben, no queríamos dejar evidencia que delataran nuestros actos. Nos encontrábamos listas para salir de ahí, en todo el rato sin cruzar ni una palabra, hasta que Yoshiko me tomó por la manga de mi sudadera, deteniendo mi andar.

-You… aquello… ¿significó algo? – sus ojos me miraban con un brillo extraño…mierda. ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?

Vaya que me tomó sorprendida, por un lado quería decirle porque lo había hecho, sólo necesitaba desahogarme. Pero… tampoco quiero sonar cruel.

-Ahh – suspiré – Yoshiko-chan… yo…

Inesperadamente algo sucedió.

Ella se había lanzado hacía mí, plantándome un beso pasional, queriendo transmitir sus sentimientos… pero lamentablemente no supe comprenderlos. Y eso lo notó, estoy segura, porque ni me inmute a su contacto, así sin más. Como si no me importase.

-No te molestes en contestar, creo que lo he entendido ya. – dijo una vez que terminó el beso.

-… debiste habértelo imaginado desde antes. – solté sin cuidado. Mi cabeza me dolía, no podía pensar más en las cosas… así que simplemente dejé a mi impulso hablar y tomar control sobre mí.

-lo sé… - contestó con decepción. – pero no pienso dejar esto así como si nada, no pienso olvidarlo.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué harás? – dije con pesadez, me dolía contestarle así… pero cada vez mi paciencia iba en disminución.

-Por ahora nada. – se acercó de nuevo a mí, colgándose de mi cuello, sólo que esta vez se dirigió especialmente a mi oído. – pero lo de ayer… No será lo único que haremos. Tú me trajiste a esto… ahora hasta cargo hasta que no pueda más. – habló seductora, finalizando con una ardiente mordida en mi oreja.

-Je… tú no me das órdenes. – reí por lo bajo. – pero acepto tu oferta.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de lado a lado. Fundimos nuestros labios en un fogoso beso de nuevo, jugando en una danza con nuestras lenguas.

Finalmente lo conseguí, el You que todos deseaban…

.

-¿Hanamaru-chan? ¿Acaso encontraste un nuevo tipo de anko o que es lo que tanto miras?

-¡N-nada! No es nada. Mejor volvamos ¿sí?

-¿Hm? – la pequeña Hanamaru había decidido dejar el lugar que observaba detrás de si, pero la duda carcomía a Ruby.

Ruby miró en la dirección dónde anteriormente Maru había observado… sus ojos notaron sorpresa por un segundo, para después convertirse en un conjunto de ira en donde predominaba más que nada… lástima, lástima por su mejor amiga.

Aquella escena es la que muchos se imaginarán. El beso tan apasionado entre Yoshiko y You.

Ruby sin pensarlo más salió en busca de su amiga. Pues sabía que quizás aquel golpe fue el más duro jamás recibido por aquella inocente chica.

El mundo daba vueltas más rápido que nunca, poniendo a algunos de cabeza, y a otros… justo en donde deberían estar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Declaración

**Riko POV**

Ahh~ estos días en verdad cada vez son más agotadores. El ambiente… ya no es el mismo que antes, y como no nos obligan a hacer algo, todo se vuelve aburrido al no tener algo fijo que hacer. Es extraño pero deseo volver a clases.

Pero además… estos días con Chika-chan más que confortantes se vuelven tan… empalagosos. Comprendo el sentimiento que ella tiene hacía mi, pero yo no puede sentirme igual. Aunque dije que lo intentaría… aún me cuesta, y dudo lograr enamorarme de ella. Eso si, ella ha sido bastante amable conmigo, me siento mal por hacer sus intentos fallidos al tratar de conquistarme… es que… simplemente no puedo. Pero por cordialidad… no me niego a ninguna muestra de amor que me brinda, lo cual es algo constante, ya sea una palabra o una caricia, inclusive los besos que me da… no puedo negarme.

Aunque no siempre los acepto… mi mente me dice que claramente eso está mal.

Pérdida en mis pensamientos, no noté el momento en que una pequeña chica castaña de pelo largo había salido literalmente corriendo frente a nuestros ojos.

-¿Eh? Esa es Hanamaru… O-oye, Hanamaru ¿Estas bien? – Chika habló, pero no presté mucha atención en realidad, hasta que note lo que sucedía.

Era cierto, Hanamaru salía como rayo sin ningún rumbo, pero entre ello su expresión denotaba una decepción… como si retuviera algo, un sentimiento quizás. Detrás de si, Ruby corría a sus espaldas tratando de alcanzarla, pero creo que lo único que alcanzó fue el cansancio, a si que ahí estaba ella con su respiración pesada y jadeante.

-¿Ruby-chan? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Chika.

-E-eh… n-nada… nada en especial.

-Esa era Hanamaru ¿cierto? – me uní, la duda me invadió.

Ella dudaba en responder, el asunto debería ser serio entonces.

-…Creo que esto no le incumbe a nadie… ni a mi. – soltando un suspiro, y dejando su cuerpo descansar, con pesadez se sentó junto donde estábamos. - ¿han visto a You-chan estos días?

-Casi no... Hm, aun así actúa muy rara. – dijo con un mohín Chika.

-Cierto, esto fue por aquello… - susurró poco audible la menor. Aún así yo logré percibirlo, ¿por qué lo único que hacen es alimentar mi duda?

-¿Aquello? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Piggii!... E-eh n-nada… - dijo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Supongo que no se puede hacer nada si ella no quiere… Aunque…

-¿Qué tiene que ver You-chan en esto? – terminé mi fase en voz alta. Chika me miró, pues era cierto, Ruby había involucrado sin ningún motivo a You.

-Verán… por algún motivo - hizo énfasis en esto último – You-chan y Yoshiko-chan han estado muy… cercanas.

¿Q…qué?

-¿Cercanas? Hmm, siempre lo han sido… ¿a caso te refieres a "eso"? – dijo Chika.

-No estamos en posición de suponer… pero eso parece.

-¿Y eso qué le afecta a Hanamaru?

-Hmm… ahh – suspiró – ella tiene unos sentimiento muy profundos por Yoshiko, pero no quiere aceptarlo, y al ver a You-chan besando a Yoshiko-chan…

-¿¡La besó!? – yo que hasta el momento me había mantenido callada, hablé exaltada, tanto así que Chika y Ruby me miraron con confusión.

Esto no podía ser verdad… ella nunca tuvo sentimientos hacia Yoshiko… e-ellas… simplemente no pueden.

-Eso fue lo que vimos. – el tono de Ruby ahora era… con lástima.

-Pobre Hanamaru… pero por otro lado, creo que es bueno saber que You-chan tiene ya alguien a quien amar… ¿no? Por un momento creí que esa popularidad que tiene con todas las chicas la harían sentirse la gran cosa… jaja… - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, haciendo reír un poco a Ruby…

En cambio a mi, sólo pude sentirme devastada… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla?

-Chika-chan, iré al baño…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo amable.

-¡No!... No, así esta bien… vuelvo en un rato .

Mi mente… necesito despejarme un poco. Así que me dirigí al aula de música.

~.

 **You POV**

Yoshiko y yo nos separamos unos minutos después de aquella declaración. No podía estar más satisfecha, me sentía bien conmigo, me sentía capaz de todo. La adrenalina por un minuto me invadió por completo. Si pude con Yoshiko… podre con todas sin ninguna molestia. De saber que esto sería tan fácil lo hubiera hecho desde hace tanto, jamás me hubiera enamorado de Chika, toda mi vida sería tan fácil.

Ya no se trata de lo que está bien o está mal, sólo yo soy quién importa.

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, si no me equivoco hoy habría un maratón de obras y películas en el gimnasio, por ello supongo que hay tanta gente en parejas o grupos… cierto, ya no tengo con quién hacer este tipo de cosas; más bien, no me siento digna de pedirle a alguien pasar un rato a gusto como muchos lo harán hoy. Ni siquiera Yoshiko… creo que es ella a la que más le debo…. Sacudí mi cabeza, no puedo permitirme ceder. No necesito nada de eso, no ahora… creo.

-You-san. – escuché mi nombre, sacándome de ese transe en el que estaba que no me llevaba a ningún lado.

-¿Dia-san? – ella me miraba con una expresión indescifrable, como si ocultara molestia. Rayos, espero y no me haya metido en problemas…

-Tanto tiempo sin hablar – su sonrisa era tétrica, aunque traté de restarle importancia. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-… b-bien. ¿A qué va todo esto? – esto era muy inusual. Seguí mi camino notando que ella andaba al mismo paso que yo.

-Simplemente quiero saber, ha habido uno que otro rumor acerca tuyo que no me deja descansar a gusto. – dijo aun seria. Poco a poco mi sudor se tornaba frio, seguramente descubrió algo.

-¿A si? ¿Y que dice? -trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible, sino podría exponerme. No debo mostrar debilidad una vez más.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? – dijo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar al lado contrario. Por inercia la seguí.

Como me lo esperaba, ella me guio hacia el consejo estudiantil, estando completamente a solas. Saben, por el escenario lo primero que pensé fue en que sería este el mejor lugar para… ya saben, pero no, no, no; probablemente eso es lo que me trajo aquí.

-Ahora que finalmente podemos hablar sin interrupciones. – hizo una pausa, y al menos esa sonrisa forzada que llevaba hace apenas unos segundos desapareció tal cual. – No pensaba hacer público esto, y aunque me pidieron estrictamente no hablar al respecto… dime, que te traes entre manos, Watanabe You. – Esta mujer sí que es intimidante.

-No sé de qué me está hablando. -quise sonar firme, pero lo único que atiné a hacer fue cambiar nuestra forma de referirnos.

-Una persona, muy amiga tuya quizás, ha presentado una queja. - ¿Yoshiko me traiciono y tan rápido? Wow, creo que este tipo de cosas son a las que me expondré de ahora en adelante, pero… - O'hara Mari. – me interrumpió.

\- ¿Q-Qué? No sé de qué está hablando.

\- Siempre podrás hacerte la inocente, You-san. Solo una advertencia de parte de dirección, consejo estudiantil y amiga de victimas posiblemente dañadas por ti; Vuélveles a poner un solo dedo encima y por parte de la academia saldrás expulsada sin carta de conducta, y por parte de una buena amiga, no sabes el infierno que te esperará. – apunto con su dedo hacia mi pecho, con unas fuertes palabras llenas de rabia y veneno en cada abrir y cerrar de boca.

-jm... – no pude dejar soltar una pequeña risilla burlona. Sé que lo que menos necesito en este momento son problemas, pero, ¿dejarme intimidar? Eso quedo atrás. – No puedo negar algo que hice con tanto gusto, ella se lo busco. – únicamente me alce de hombros, mientras una vena explotaba de las cienes de su frente. – Además, no he hecho nada malo, o al menos nada de lo que los demás parezcan arrepentirse.

-Primera y única advertencia, Watanabe-san.

-Bien, bien. Si no hay nada más que discutir me gustaría irme, necesito hacer cosas realmente más importantes que esto. – me dispuse a salir del aula, no sin antes detenerme justo en la puerta y dedicarle algo a la presidenta. – Esperemos la siguiente en disfrutar no sea usted. - Salí de ahí sin más.

Mari me delato con la presidenta del consejo ¿eh?... hmm, creo que alguien será mi siguiente víctima.

-¿You-chan?

.

.

\- ¿You-chan? – en verdad todo lo que se escuchó… ¿es cierto?

\- Ah, Riko-chan… - me saludó sin ánimos. Por más que me gustaría hablar al respecto, sé que no debo…

No es que sea chismosa ni nada, yo solo iba al salón de música, y sin embargo esas fuertes declaraciones provenientes del consejo, el cual es un aula amplia pero que al parecer olvidaron cerrar las ventanas, me invadieron como apuñaladas. Ningún detalle fue perdido en ese momento, suerte que únicamente yo me encontraba merodeando por ahí.

-H-hasta que te encontramos, te hemos estado buscando. – mentí.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que solo querrían estar a solas. – esas expresiones, esas palabras, ¿en verdad You es con quien hablo? – Como sea, tengo cosas que hacer. – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero…

\- ¡Espera! – tome la manga de su sudadera. – Eh… B-bueno, comprendo que estés ocupada, pero… hemos estado preocupadas por ti

\- ¿Preocupadas quiénes? ¿Tú y Chika? – rio. - se nota.

\- Al menos yo lo he estado… - susurre, pero estoy segura que fue lo suficientemente audible.

\- ¿Hm? Ts, como sea… al menos no lo han hecho notar. Debo irme, nos vemos.

-C-Claro…

¿Sera que acaso esto tiene algo que ver con lo de Hanamaru? No, más bien Yoshiko. En verdad que odio meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero nuevamente es un caso de vida o muerte, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo lo que sucede. No por mirar a You así.

.

 **Pov Yoshiko**

Maldición… mis piernas duelen horriblemente. Me encontraba finalmente descansando en mi cómoda cama. La noche anterior fue un completo desastre, no sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto, pude darme cuenta finalmente de muchas cosas y a pesar de la declaración tan fuerte que le dije a You, no puedo evitar sentir cierta punzada de arrepentimiento.

Las cosas sinceramente no fueron tales me las había imaginado, y para no sentirme desecha y mucho menos utilizada, estoy consciente, de que mis palabras salieron debido a ello. Sin embargo, de no ser por eso, para mí no hubiera simbolizado nada. Entre las cosas que pude darme cuenta es tan simple y fácil saber que nunca sentí nada por ella ahora analizándolo, no al menos viendo el lado tétrico y salvaje que demostró, aunque seguía teniendo su galante forma de ser y un poco de aquella amabilidad que cautivaba, justo ahora no era nadie, no al menos que conociera.

Mas sin embargo no negare que fue placentero, algo que jamás creí sentir, aunque pienso que quizás pudo y puede ser mejor.

Solté un fuerte suspiro. En verdad que me metí en un embrollo del cual no hay salida.

\- ¿Sera un castigo de los dioses o simplemente mala suerte? – me pregunte a mí misma mirando aquella pluma negra que tanto me calmaba.

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron mis pensares, era un llamado a la puerta de mi habitación, únicamente atine a gritar que se encontraba abierto. En verdad no me quería levantar.

\- ¿Yocchan? – esa voz…

-Riri… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto tímida.

-Claro, que sucede. – me levante rápidamente de mi cama, y tras esto deje soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor por el salto brusco que di, algo que obviamente no pasó desapercibido por Riko.

Ella pasó y se sentó en una de las mesitas que teníamos por habitación. Perecía algo tensa.

-Tratare de ser directa… - dijo tomando algo de valor. – sé que tenemos la suficiente confianza para que me digas con sinceridad lo que sucede, o bueno al menos eso pienso.

-Bien…

\- ¿Estas teniendo algo con… You-chan? – la pregunta me vino por sorpresa, ¿qué se supone que debo contestar a eso?

\- ¿P-por qué la pregunta? – lo que menos quería era seguir pensando en eso, y cada vez me atormenta más.

\- Por nada en particular, solo que… bueno, alguien las vio "bastante juntas" y así… - su voz fue disminuyendo.

\- Ah, conque se trata de un rumor. ¿Quién lo inventó? – quise alivianar un poco aquella pesades que sentía, pero…

-Fue Hanamaru. – aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría. – Ella dice que las vio besándose. En verdad, no es que yo me interese o algo por el estilo, solo que bueno…

\- ¿Ella nos vio?

\- ¿Hm?

Por alguna razón, el saber que personas en tan poco tiempo descubrieron algo que sucedió como un destello me hizo comenzar a sentir una pesadez total en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? N-no quiero que piensa algo erróneo. – quise salir de la habitación en busca de ella, en verdad no quiero mal entendidos, aunque teóricamente lo que sucedió es verdad.

-…Entonces si sucedió… - dijo con una voz indescifrable leyendo mí mente, quizás dolida, pero de manera grave que me hizo sudar frio.

\- ¿Qué? Bueno… claro que sucedió, pero…

-Hmm, descuida, no te molestes en explicar. No es asunto mío, pero gracias de todas formas por tu sinceridad. – sus palabras ahora sonaban huecas, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto en pedazos. Pero ¿en que le afecta a ella todo esto? – Por cierto, Hanamaru. – se detuvo en la orilla de la puerta, y ahí pude notar su mirada, completamente vacía. – Ella debe de estar en algún lado del patio trasero, creo que ver aquello la traumo como a una niña pequeña. Para la próxima procuren no hacerlo en zonas públicas. Nos vemos.

Sin más ella Salió de mi habitación, dejándome una fuerte punzada en el pecho, no solo por Zuramaru, sino por ella y todo lo que he estado haciendo y que probablemente hare sin tan solo tener conciencia de las consecuencias o de ello en sí. Me aproveche de una situación que nunca debió ser de mi incumbencia, y siento como si de poco a poco comenzara a matarme lenta y tortuosamente. Pero, ¿No puedo arrepentirme ahora, cierto?

.

.

 **Pov Kanan**

Me encontraba con Mari en los pasillos del gimnasio, esta noche nos tocó colaborar con la elaboración de la noche de películas. Mientras Mari acomodaba sillas, yo preparaba el proyector y la pantalla donde se proyectaría el maratón.

-Siento que tendremos muchas parejas esta noche. – dije con un suspiro aliviado, habíamos terminado todos los preparativos, únicamente faltaba vigilar que la noche transcurriera sin ningún percance.

\- Well… solo esperemos que no se quieran pasar de calenturientos.

-Miren quien lo dice. – me acerqué a ella abrazándola por detrás molestándola.

\- Hey, no soy tan desesperada.

Me reí un poco sin separarme de ella, pero el sonido abrupto de la enorme puerta del gimnasio abrirse hizo captar nuestra atención. De allí notamos una sombra debido a la gran iluminación del exterior, pero lentamente se fue aclarando, mostrando una chica de cabellos cortos y grisáceos.

-You-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie puede pasar, no aun al menos.

-Creí que no habría problema. Perdón por interrumpir… Mari. – priorizo en ella, quien debilito la mirada. ¿Qué sucede? – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Lo siento, You-chan, estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos. – note algo de incomodidad en ellas, que yo recuerde ellas son buenas amigas.

-Pero, ya acabamos…

-Yo aún debo arreglar unas cuantas cosas, vuelvo en un rato. – Con rapidez, tratando de evitar todo, se fue hacia el lado contrario. En cuanto voltee a ver a You, está ya no estaba.

.

.

 **Pov Mari**

Por más que quise no verme sospechosa, estoy segura de que me delate. Trate de irme a una de las pequeñas salas que hay en todo el gimnasio. En cuanto me sentí segura, me recargue en la pared como película de terror, estoy segura que esto es por Dia, creo que nunca debí contarle…

\- ¿Qué paso Mari-chan? Tú te llevas y no te aguantas. – escuche la voz de You justo en frente mío, no sé de que forma me siguió, pero ahí estaba.

-You-chan… Yo no lo hice con tal de acusarte de algo, créeme. – no lo comprendo. ¿por qué de la nada comenzaba a sentirme tan asustada?

-Wow, tranquilízate un poco, en verdad no vengo en ningún mal plan. Solo que si tu jugabas así conmigo… ya era mi turno ¿no? – sonrió fanfarronamente. – Perdona si te hice sentir mal, no buscaba nada malo en especial… no aún. – Lo último lo susurro tan bajo, que incluso pienso que yo fui quien se imaginó esa respuesta. – El caso es que no quiero problemas, no volveré a hacer nada que tu o los demás no quieran… pero, solo un favor.

-¿Qué?

-En cuanto suceda algo. – Me aprisiono como aquella vez contra la pared, mi corazón latió tan rápido que juraba que tarde o temprano se detendría. – No se lo cuentes a nadie más, ¿sí? – susurro en mi oído, un enorme escalofrió corrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Y es en este tipo de casos en donde la diferencia de altura nunca conviene, pues al ser más baja ella, su boca quedo a merced de mi cuello y aprovecho para darme una fuerte mordida acompañada por su lengua en cuestión de segundos. Claro que al ser presa de eso, en cuanto capte, la separe apresuradamente de mí. Ella solo rio y justo antes de que se fuera la detuve con mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo? ¿por qué? – una lagrima traicionera de la desesperación recorrió mi rostro.

-Te seré sincera, no tengo ni idea absoluta… pero se siente tan bien. – con esas últimas palabras se fue soltando una risa perturbadora.

-¿Mari? – unos cuantos segundos después Kanan apareció, afortunadamente soy fuerte, no debo caer en la impotencia que sentía y soltarme ni un poco.

-K-Kanan, ¿Qué sucede?

-Era justo lo que te iba preguntar. ¿todo bien con You-chan? – me pregunto como con la inocencia de un niño pequeño.

-Sinceramente, no estoy segura. – dije.

You-chan, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No creo que se trate sobre algo que tengas en contra o a favor sobre mí, ¿A ese grado de odio llegaste para que no te importase ni un poco el daño que puedes causar en tantas personas?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¡Que onda! Volví, más aun no sé si será constante otra vez owo, bueno, me di cuenta que tenía un pedazo de este capítulo comenzado, por lo cual no me fue tan difícil continuarlo, lo difícil será empezar un nuevo capítulo desde cero otra vez u,w,u En fin, aquí está.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer y, bueno, ya saben. Pd: es el fin del mundo y actualizo, ¿alguien ya lo veía venir?**_


	8. Planificación

**Volví una vez más ¡Jaja! Antes que nada hago esta NOTA porque he de aclarar que la personalidad que tiene You es totalmente distinta a lo que ella misma piensa. Por eso notarán mucho que You contradice mucho lo que hace o dice con sus pensamientos. Digamos que sus pensamientos es su antiguo ser, su subconsciente. Pero todo lo que hace siempre es lo contrario debido a la "Nueva You"**

 **Sin más sean felices leyendo... ¿o quizás no?**

.

.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para iniciar la noche de películas en el gimnasio, y con ello menos tiempo se restaba para decidirme. Después de aquel encuentro con Mari, mi mente divagó sobre muchas de las cosas que podría hacer; podría dejarla en paz por un tiempo, o podría acabar con las ganas que traía de ella finalmente. Aunque muchos obstáculos se vendrían si voy tras de ella de una buena vez; en primera tengo a la odiosa de Dia-san, si se entera que toque a su querida amiga, puede que haga en realidad todo aquello que prometió; en segunda y más peligrosa, tenemos a Kanan. Ella ha sido mi amiga desde la infancia, y la conozco, por lo cual se perfectamente lo brutal que puede ser enojada, en especial si le hago daño a alguien a quien ama. Es más complicado de lo que parece. Supongo que Mari será el tercer premio que deberé ganar con prestigio... Los otros dos puestos puedo decidirlos al final.

Lo mejor será esperar un momento, si me lanzo ahora puede que arruine todo. Debo empezar a usar la cabeza por encima de lo que tengo ahí abajo. Así que comencé a trazar un bosquejo de mi plan:

Primero debo asegurarme de que Dia no interfiera de más en este asunto, así que debo comenzar desde ella. Una vez la tenga en mis pies deberé ganar la confianza de Mari una vez más, y de ser necesario, tratar de enamorala. Finalmente... atacar, pues Mari siendo consciente de lo que hizo, Kanan no podrá culparme. Y así será... Lo siento.

Me enfrasqué en mi propio mundo una vez más, pensando en mi plan, el cual será claramente uno que deberá conllevar más tiempo. No debo adelantarme, así que por ahora puedo seguir con ese juego que traemos entre manos Yoshiko y yo.

Caminé sin rumbo, hasta que una habitación aparentemente vacía captó mi atención. Supuesta mente las aulas no deberían contener ningún alumno, por ello estaban vacías, pero allí yacía una mochila que se me hacía familiar. Entré con el afán de descubrir el misterio que mi cabeza se había creado; me acerqué a la mochila con cautela, pero una voz que retumbó mis oídos me hicieron alertarme.

-Watanabe You-san, que gusto volverte a ver. - Giré mi cabeza a mi lado contrario, mirando de dónde provenía la voz. Ahí estaba, la persona que me convirtió en esta escoria.

\- Tú...

\- ¡Oh! Lamento no haberme presentado aquel día como debía ser. Soy Kazuno Sarah - Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos púrpuras brillaban con lujuria, tal y como aquella vez. - ¿Cómo van las cosas? - Tragué pesado.

\- Qué te puedo decir, todo ahora es una mierda. - Mi voz dudo en un inicio, haciéndola sonar baja.

\- Hey ¡Vamos! No puede ser peor que antes. - soltó incrédula, con una risa burlona.

\- Todo lo que hago afecta a los demás, no puedo hacer nada sin que las personas que quiero salgan lastimadas...

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte quien es el único que importa? - Se acercó a mí con un andar coqueto, su mirada era profunda. - Tú y sólo tú es quien importa, no pienses en los demás.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!, pero... Es inevitable no sentirse mal... - No. sacudí mi cabeza. - ¡Cómo sea! No importa más, lo hecho, hecho está y no dudaré en hacer más. Es lo que querías ¿no?

\- No, no es lo que yo quería, sino lo que tú necesitabas. - hizo una pausa fijándose en algo que la hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Ha? Pero veo que por fin te quitaste de encima ese peso de seguir siendo virgen. - Rió.

\- Tsk, era necesario. - desvíe mi mirada de la suya girando por completo mi cabeza al lado contrario. Ella se había pegado a mi cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

-... No creo que la conozcas. - sinceramente no quería que lo supiera, no quería seguir marchando el nombre de Yoshiko. Pero no tenía otra opción. - Tsushima Yoshiko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿La rara esa? - Puso una cara de incredulidad inmensa. - No creí que tuvieras esos gustos.

\- Con quien decida hacerlo es mi problema. - A pesar de que sus ojos me aprisionaban, en cuento volví a verlos directamente, no los separe ni un segundo. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco.

\- Cierto, muy cierto. No debo involucrarme más contigo. - Plantó un beso en mis labios, el cual correspondí con ferocidad mordiendo su labio inferior. - Aunque me gustaría jugar de nuevo contigo, parece ser que ahora si será divertido. - dijo entre el beso.

Nos separamos mientras la lujuria inundaba nuestros ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser después. Debo atender asuntos más importantes por ahora. Pero te aseguro que pronto podremos jugar una vez más. - Solté con lascivia, pero realmente sólo quería salir de ahí. Suficiente tuve por ahora desde la noche anterior, aún debo reponerme un poco.

Ella rió y tomamos rumbos diferentes en cuanto salimos de aquel salón oculto. Debía poner manos en acción con mi plan, así que por ahora debo dejar de parecer lo menos sospechosa posible. Aún si eso conlleva tener que volver a actuar como la sumisa You-chan que todos conocen. Entre menos dudas tengan las demás sobre mí, más despejado tendré el camino.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando con tanta intensidad? Un dolor punzante en mi pecho se apoderó de mi ser, creí que algún tipo de insecto me habría picado, no podía aceptar tan fácil el hecho de que ese malestar fuera meramente emocional. Estaba en un pequeño rincón en los patios traseros del instituto, un lugar que sólo yo conocía... Yo y alguien más. Mi cuerpo por acción propia se abrazó a sí mismo, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas, como si así pudiera olvidarme de todos... o hacer que todos se olvidaran de mí. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo ahí tratando de tranquilizarme, ciertamente siempre he sido una chillona; necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, pero a su vez, no quería ver a nadie.

El vivo recuerdo de aquella imagen vagaba por mi mente, y no podía sacarla de ahí, haciéndome sentir una estaca en la espalda que atravesaba justo mi corazón, o al menos así me lo imaginaba. Leer tantas novelas con finales trágicos finalmente me afectaban. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?

\- ¡Zuramaru! ¿Dónde estás? - esos gritos me sacaron de mi transe. Abrí mis ojos como platos con rapidez, notando que esa voz se acercaba a mi escondite. Cuando traté de escapar, fue demasiado tarde. - Cielos Zuramaru, me tenías preocupada, no sabía en dónde estabas. ¿Qué sucede? - Se hizo la desentendida al encontrarme así en ese estado.

Aunque sus palabras tuvieran cierta verdad, sé que no estaba por las razones que decía, mucho menos por mí.

\- Nada, nada... Ya sabes, días sensibles Zura~. - Mentí atribuyendo aquello.

\- Pero siempre debe haber una razón específica para llorar que sea más creíble que eso. Cuéntame. - sentenció Yoshiko.

\- T-Te juro que sólo es eso Zura...

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió. Ella parecía pensarse mucho en algo con un rostro dolido, pero trataba de negarlo; y yo me forzaba a no hablar abrazando nuevamente mis rodillas.

\- ¿Viste lo que sucedió con You, cierto? - Eso me hizo exaltar y me puso alerta. - ¡No es lo que tú crees!... bueno... En verdad, quizás si lo sea, pero, ella y yo no tenemos nada más que una amistad... Eso creo. - Tropezó con sus propias palabras.

\- En verdad no es que me importe Yoshiko-chan, pero... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices hablando con tanta desconfianza? No desconfianza hacia mí, ni mucho menos hacia You-san. Sino hacia tí misma. - Traté de sonar calmada, en serio que lo hice, pero mí sentir salió a flote.

\- Quizás cometí un error anoche, pero, sin duda es algo que me está atormentado. No ha pasado ni un día entero y aun así estoy comenzando a sentirme arrepentida... - Aquellas palabras sólo me hicieron sufrir. ¿Acaso estaba admitiendo que tuvo uno de esos romances candentes de una sola noche? No sabía que pensar al respecto.

\- Lo dices como si hubieran cometido un crimen, ¿mataron acaso a alguien Zura?- dije con cierta burla, no quería que diera más rodeos.

-... No, pero creo que internamente ambas morimos y ahora nuestras almas en pena vagan en mis recuerdos. - Con su usual dialecto oscuro dijo. No cabía duda de lo que habían estado haciendo anoche.

\- ... ¿Cómo se sintió? Zura - Dije abrupta. - Si hubiera sido tan malo como dices, sé perfectamente que no te hubieras dejado manipular tan bajo. - Lo siento, pero mis emociones comenzaron a tomar control sobre mí.

-... No sé qué contestar. - chasque mí lengua en desagrado.

\- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí. - Dije con enfado, ella pareció entender, pero con lo terca que es...

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? Estoy tratando de ayudarte, y lo que haga con mi vida no tiene porqué involucrarte para decirme lo que debo o no hacer. Si no quieres nada de mí está bien, pero luego no vengas a pedirme algún consejo ni nada. - Con la misma molestia golpeó el muro de piedra más cercano y se fue, dejándome con un mohín que me permitía aguantar esas ganas de llorar en frente suya.

En cuanto se fue, yo por mi lado, estaba hecha un ovillo con todo mi cuerpo, llorando ahora no sólo por aquel dolor que incremento desde que escuche su llamado, sino que también por la rabia que habían dejado sus palabras en mi mente. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel todo esto? Sólo pude atinar a echarme a llorar aún más desconsolada, aún necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco más y pensar mejor en todo, aunque sinceramente sé que no debería entrometerme mucho, pero algo me dice que necesito respuestas.

.

* * *

.

Mi mente en ese momento se liberó, haciendo que mis dedos se movieran solos en aquel instrumento que siempre me consolaba. Una interpretación que en su mayoría eran notas graves se escucharon por toda el aula. Daba fuertes impulsos con mis dedos sobre esas teclas blancas y negras, soltando una triste melodía con algo de melancolía. Era fácil descifrar el significado de la canción, pero nadie podría adivinar el porqué. Solté un suspiro en cuanto acabé, dispuesta a tocar una de igual manera, pero una voz me sacó de mis ideas, haciéndome dar un fuerte susto y tocar al azar las notas haciendo un sonido horrible.

\- Riko-chan... ¿Estás bien? - De nuevo escuché esa voz cálida que anteriormente me trató con palabras heladas, secas, y cortantes.

\- ¡You-chan! - Dije aún sin salir de mi susto. - Mou, me tomaste por sorpresa...

\- Lo siento... - Dijo algo bajo, con su antiguo tono. Aún seguía sin ver a la verdadera You, pero al menos esta parecía ser un poco más calmada. - Y también siento lo de hace un rato...

\- ¿Hm? N-No, no pasa... Nada.

\- En verdad disculpa, creo que en este momento no estoy pasando por una buena etapa. - Rió y paso su brazo por detrás de su cabeza, rascándose la nuca.

\- Creí que tendrías cosas que hacer.. - Dije. Sus palabras y reacciones de hace un momento me dejaron lastimada, no la perdonaré así tan fácil aunque en verdad lo desee.

\- Bueno, en realidad... Ya sabes, son esos momentos en los que uno no quiere hablar ni estar con nadie. - "eso no lo justifica" pensé.

\- Ahh. - Suspiré. - Cómo sea, ya no importa. - dije calmada, tratando de evitarla.

Seguí tratando de tocar, ella pasó a sentarse en una de las bancas del aula. Ciertamente ahora su presencia me incomodaba, por lo cual no podía tocar algo desde mi ser y mente, por suerte tenía algunas partituras que me ayudaron a sobrepasar el ambiente. Toque con un sonrojo notable, pues la mirada de You se encontraba clavada en mí, tanto que podría asegurar que de vez en cuando sus ojos se detenían en algunas zonas en particular, examinándome de arriba a abajo.

\- Siempre me ha gustado como tocas. - soltó aumentando mi sonrojo, a la vez que en ella creció uno que supo ocultar. Aquello fue tan repentino, y hasta ahora, ha sido una de las cosas que extrañamente escuché sinceras. Aunque viendo la situación, creo que no debería dejarme engañar por ello, aún si es verdad.

\- G-Gracias... - Dije con cierta vergüenza.

Seguí tocando con esa pena creciente. Pero unos nuevos pasos me hicieron prestar atención a otra cosa.

\- ¿Riko-chan? Te he estado esperando desde hace rato. - Hizo un mohin la peli naranja. - Si vas a irte avísame que no volverás ¿Hm? ¡Ah! You-chan, aquí estás.

\- Hola... - contestó con voz baja, en un tono indescifrable.

\- No creí encontrarte aquí con Riko-chan. Nos hemos gestado preocupando por tí. - Chika pasó a sentarse a su lado, abrazandola. Ella no reaccionó, su rostro no expresó nada. - Ya me contaron, que tienes un amorío con Yoshiko-chan~. - Dijo con cierta picardia. You pareció sorprenderse, pero volvió a su estado neutro. - ¡Quizás deberíamos hacer una cita doble! Ya sabes, tú, Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan y yo, puede ser hoy, en la noche de películas... - Yo me quedé expectante.

You sólo se levantó, cubriendo sus rostro con su flequillo que desde hace rato había oscurecido, pero antes de hablar esbozó una tétrica sonrisa.

\- Descuida, no es necesario, ella y yo mantenemos una relación sin ataduras. Ella es mía, pero yo no soy de nadie. - Chika y yo nos quedamos impactadas, pero ahora su rostro se descubrió apaciguando su semblante y sus palabras. - Pero sería buena idea ir las tres. Ya sabes, desde que tú y Riko-chan salen, nuestra amistad se desvaneció gracias a ustedes; pero ahora podremos rescatarlo ¿no? - Dijo con dolor y rabia, Chika tragó pesado.

\- S-Si...

-...Eso espero. - sonrió de nuevo con su expresión tétrica. Se fue hacia la puerta retirándose. - Nos vemos esta noche en el gimnasio, si es que no piensan dejarme plantada o como mal tercio. - Sin más que decir se fue, dejándonos ensimismadas...

.

* * *

.

Esa ingrata. Me quedé en el salón del consejo estudiantil meditando algunas cosas que se quedaron inconclusas con esa niña. Mi autoridad no me permitía liberar la información que había recaudado, sino fácilmente la habría mandado lejos de esta institución. Necesito pruebas reales para mostrárselos a la dirección. Esta chica está conllevando un riesgo grande a todo aquel quien se cruce en frente suya.

\- ¡Dia! - Escuche mi nombre siendo pronunciado con ira y desesperación. - Te dije que lo le dijeras nada, ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías! - Mari azotó sus manos en ni escritorio.

\- No recuerdo haberlo hecho. Además, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste? - Me levante de mi asiento, caminado de un lado a otro con expresión seria.

\- Qué, ¿Acaso si te lo digo vas a decirle a todo el mundo? - Dijo con rabia.

\- Ella necesitaba darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo que ganará. ¡Es una amenaza! Cayó el rumor de que ya cobró una "victima" - hice las comillas con mis manos - Tsushima Yoshiko, y no pienso hacer que caigan más.

\- Deja de hacerlo sonar como un crimen de gran magnitud. Quizás está haciendo mal, pero no podemos precipitarnos.

\- No pienso esperar a que te ponga de nuevo una mano encima. - Demande con voz grabe. - Ni a ti ni a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta allá. - con una mirada inocente Kanan se juntó con nosotras.

\- Nada Kanan, te lo contaré luego. - contesté.

\- Bien, y ahora se lo dirás a ella, tal y como te dije que lo hicieras. - Su sarcasmo era obvio, o al menos para mí, ya que Kanan pareció no entender del todo.

\- Cómo sea, luego hablaremos de esto, es algo inevitable. Y será mejor ahora, después no sabremos que nos podrá pasar. - Sentencie desafiándola con la mirada. ¿Por qué no puede darse cuenta que lo hago por ella y por todas las demás?

...

...

\- Eh... No quiero interrumpir, pero... Mari y yo debemos atender el gimnasio...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Pobre Kanan, hasta ahora la toman de mensa xdxd**


End file.
